Missing thing
by BCshipper
Summary: This time it's really finished. Last chapter added. Please R&R.
1. Lost

It's been exactly two years since Cruz died or blew herself off. Bosco was standing at her grave deep in thought. He tried to block out his memories of ordeal but they all came flooding back. First 55 precinct, then explosion in which she was killed. Not to mention everything that happened earlier. The situation got so messed up and complicated after Mikey's death. They haven't talked for months; he was blaming her for all horrific and evil things that happened. Later avoiding her or being cold was a defense mechanism or even maybe a little a payback. This way she couldn't hurt him anymore.

He was so blind in his anger and self-absorbed that he failed to notice that something was going on with her, something terribly bad. She was giving him unmistakable signs, pretty ominous but he hadn't recognized them. To be honest he didn't care about them at all then. And just typical of her she shut herself off and put on her mask " I am Sergeant Cruz, bitch from hell, don't come near me". She didn't want anybody to see her weakness, pain, vulnerability, a softer side of her. Thank God Santiago was pretty persistent and didn't get discouraged easily. He was there for her, backing her up and supporting when she needed it. He was the other person that quite often visited her grave and placed roses. He cared about her, Bosco knew that. That day when she went into the warehouse everything changed. She decided to sacrifice her life or maybe just to end it on her terms. She had nobody in her life so she devoted it to her work.

"Wish the things had gone other way between us."- he thought. Maybe we were not meant to be together but we could be friends or care about each other or offer support . She was determined to do what she intended and it was really stupid not to guess what she was about to do. Well, it could have been another one of her revenges or cases like Noble. Maybe I guessed but didn't really believe. "She is a fighter, she would surely find another way." - I thought. When the building went off I was dumbfounded. When I called back- up some part of me wanted to believe that she wasn't dead, that she threw the grenade and managed to escape somehow. Then it hit me pretty hard that I underestimated her. Her inner strength and continuous will to fight. For me it was something that pushed her to catch criminals, put them in jail and protect others, making her a devoted cop. But it also allowed her to sacrifice herself in order to save many other cops' lives.

And then that kiss. It was a goodbye. The last, bittersweet memory of her. It couldn't have put the things between us straight. There has been too much. There were things that were lost and couldn't be regained or we hadn't tried enough hard. But this kiss meant so much. It was her way to express what she felt. She showed me that she was sorry, she trusted me and cared about me. She would have never told me about her feelings, she wasn't that type of girl. Or so I thought.

I didn't notice that she left something for me in our car. She slipped it into the compartment in the doors. I found it when I got back to the station or the remains of our house, when everything was over. It was a small red book. I didn't have courage to open it so I took it with me.

After many hours of repeating what had happened and why they let me go home. I didn't really want to go there. Alone with my thoughts I would have to face what happened and come to terms with it. But I still couldn't accept truth. It was too irrevocable.

Gathering some strength I opened that book and saw her handwriting. It was her diary. She left it to help me understand. She wrote about her childhood memories, growing up, academy, work, our relationship. She was so similar to me, lonely, desperately wanting somebody to care about her, vulnerable, broken inside. I never suspected the feelings she wrote about.

Few months later I had a dream about us and strangely it wasn't a nightmare. It was somehow peaceful and pleasant. Maybe a little far-fetched. We were married and she was pregnant. We were both happy and satisfied, it looked a bit like happily-ever-after in some cheap soap operas. I don't think it would ever happen but she, we were not given a chance. With her death everything is finished, lost and can't be regained no matter how hard I would try to.

Pondering his last thought Bosco put a single white rose and went away.


	2. Regained

"Finney we are joining our forces with Narcotics on the Sanchez case."- being Lieu in ACU served Davis well.

"Why, we could do it ourselves."- Finney started whining.

"No we couldn't. It's gonna be a big bust, I could use some experienced officers. Beside Narcotics have been working on this for a few months and theoretically it's their case."- with that he passed Finney and made for entrance but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Well, hello Lieutenant Davis how are you doing?"- Davis turned around and saw grinning Bosco. Few months ago Bosco got promotion, was transferred and now worked here in thebeat.

" Well, hello Sergeant Boscorelli. We are preparing to catch Sanchez. And how is life in beat? How many parking tickets have you issued today?"- Davis was pretty proud of working ACU.

"14 and it isn't noon yet. I would have never thought that you missed that part so much."- Bosco liked taunting others. Now his victim was Davis.

"Unfortunately we have to finish our nice little chat and get to work. Sergeant Bradley from Narcotics is waiting for us."- with that Davis went upstairs and Finney joined him.

"See ya guys."- Bosco was left alone in the middle of precinct so he headed to his desk. He had some reports to check.

"Lieutenant Davis, Sergeant Finney these are reports and materials you asked for."- Bradley put some files and photos reluctantly. He was working on this case for several months and now was ordered to share with ACU. Life just wasn't fair.

" First I would like to warn you that it's not as easy as it seems. I had one of my best officers on that one. He was working undercover and apparently his cover had been blown."

"Apparently?"- Finney's brow lifted as he heard Bradley.

"Yeah, apparently, we couldn't tell much as we found his body floating in the river few weeks ago. These guys are really dangerous. They have been playing cat and mouse with us for months as if they could predict our next move."- Bradley added.

"Maybe somebody is warning them, there could be a rat here."- Davis implied.

" I suspected that and checked some officer but they are crystal clear. I trust them. "- Bradley was pretty pissed, ACU Lieutenant accusing his cops of betrayal.

"Let's see what you have found out."- Davis said, dropping touchy subject and opening a file with pictures.

"This is Sanchez, Bolivian, mid thirties, he's their boss. Always very careful, we tried to set him up a few times but he never fell for it. His name rings a bell everywhere. He has connection to all prominent drug suppliers and barons. Last year he…."- Bradley started to explain the case.

"And this chick?"- Finney cut in, pointing at a photo of a dark-haired, slim woman wearing sunglasses, tight jeans and red leather jacket.

"Victoria Fuentes. Was a friend of Sanchez's girlfriend, Kelly Parker and after her death started to work for him. They are strictly connected, she's very close to him. We don't know much about her. She appeared out of nowhere something like a year ago. We couldn't trace her background. She is a real enigma. In the other file there are some more pictures of her." - Bradley started to talk about Sanchez organization's connection when Finney's gasp caught their attention.

"Oh my God!"- Finney's jaw dropped as he was staring at a picture.

"Hey, what's up Finney, you saw a ghost of your ex-girlfriend or what?"- Davis joked.

"You can say it again. Look at it."- Finney handed Davis a picture.

"Oh my God."- now Davis was in utter shock.

"See what I mean? But it is impossible, nobody survived that, maybe she had a twin sister or something."- Finney said.

"She had a sister, but that girl died. I can't believe it. Finney, go and get Bosco, he may be able to helps us."-Davis was staring at the picture. As Finney went out in order to find Bosco, Bradley was getting nosy.

"So, Vicky Fuentes, you know who she is? What's her background? You encountered her when you were working 55?"

"Davis I didn't know that you liked me so much. You haven't seen me for 20 minutes and already miss me."- with that witty remark Bosco entered the room.

"So what's up guys, why these grim faces. First Finney, now you. What now! I swear I was good as gold I ha…"-Bosco was cut off.

"Look."- Davis handed him picture of girl wearing sunglasses.

"A sexy babe. Not entirely my type but still. Maybe I could work with you on this case?"- Bosco gave just a quick look at the picture.

"Look at this. This is Victoria Fuentes. She is connected to Sanchez case."-Davis handed Bosco the other picture.

Bosco was staring at the picture, eyes wide with shock. "It's not happening. It's some kind of sick joke. Tell me dammit!"

Davis put hand on Bosco's arm to and said "The question in not whether it's her, the resemblance is striking but…"

"How Cruz managed to survive."- Bosco finished in silent, soft voice.

Firstly, I forgot about disclamer: I don't own TW.

Secondly, I would like to thank you for your reviews. It's my first fanfic and I really appreciate you comments and support.


	3. Talking

"She has been here all this time under your nose for 2 years. For God sake, she had been a police officer, a sergeant, infamous one and nobody, I repeat NOBODY has recognized her! What the hell you've been doing, eating donuts and drinking coffee, huh?"- Bosco flied into rage and smashed the photo down on the table. To be honest he was furious with himself for… yeah for what? He didn't know, let alone hope that she was alive. He just came to terms with the fact that she wasn't here any longer.

"For God sake we are talking about Cruz here, it's just typical of her to mess with everything and everybody. Of course, she wouldn't have just died like that it was far too simple. And she appeared in the least expected way and time. Working with the most powerful drug dealer? Great, just fucking great."- Every word of his speech infuriated Bosco more and more. He slammed the wall with his fists.

"Whoa, Bosco calm down, you are going to hurt yourself. We still don't know what happened and how she escaped."- Davis tried to soothe Bosco.

"Will somebody enlighten me?"- Bradley was clueless.

"Or more importantly why she didn't contacted us…somebody, anybody. Her work was everything she had. Just let bygones be bygones and move on? Who are we talking about? It's Cruz, the never giving-up, revengeful, intimidating, stubborn, infuriating, selfish…."- Bosco was not paying attention to anybody as he was seething with rage.

"Yeah, we know what she was … is like. Now we should think what to do next to find out what happened."- Davis sounded unsure.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?"- Bradley's shout drew their attention.

"Oh yeah, with pleasure. You see the girl on this picture, you have no foggiest idea who she is. It's not some damn Becky or whatever you called her. This is Maritza Cruz, ACU Sergeant from 55. She blew herself and 70 other criminals off and supposedly died in explosion. And now she resurfaces with new identity working for this drug dealer. Son of a bitch! I should have known."- Bosco twisted his face in grimace.

"What!"- all except Bosco looked disoriented.

"I have been so dumb and naïve."- Bosco gave a bitter laugh." And they say you learn from your mistakes."

"What are you talking about?"- Davis was dumbfounded.

"Are you playing numb or don't you get it, huh? She planned everything; she is probably working with FBI, CIA, ASPCA or some other goddamn department on this case. Just like with Noble. I'm gonna make her pay for every single day of this sick game of hers."-Bosco's tone changed from ironic to threatening.

"Are you nuts or just out of your senses? Why the hell would she do that?"- Finney didn't exactly know the complexities of Bosco and Cruz's relationship and hot it all ended in tears with shooting in hotel room.

"Because she didn't want anybody to meddle into this and screw it up, particularly Bosco. Especially after what happened in that hotel room with Faith. She doesn't make the same mistake twice. Play me once, shame on you. Play me twice, shame on me. Or something like that, right Bosco?"- Davis tried to explain it to Finney without giving too much.

"Yeah and I won't let her play me once again. The moment I see her I promise you she is dead. And I make sure she suffers just like I did for this two years."

"Stop making threats because we don't know the truth. Maybe somebody forced her or something happened such as…"- Davis couldn't finished as Bosco cut in.

"Such as what, UFO kidnapped her, brainwashed her and made her sell drug as a part of research whether it is possible to turn cop, whose all life was to clean the streets out of drugs into a dealer. And Cruz and forced doesn't mix. Are you totally insane Davis!" – the last part was shouted by Bosco.

"Maybe we should pay her a visit and ask her about it?"- Bradley suggested in a calm voice.

"And how are you gonna do this super-cop, huh?"- Bosco's emotions started to wear off.

"It's simple, she is owner of a bar and disco. It belonged to Fuentes or Cruz, as you call her and Kelly Parker, Sanchez's girlfriend. When the latter died Cruz became the only owner. She is a good manager and takes care of it. It's a small, pleasant, pretty expensive bar in neighbourhood. Let's a have a break, hmm?"- Bradley wanted to know what was going on, the sooner the better.

"So what the hell are we waiting for?"- with that Bosco stormed out of the room. And the gang went after him.


	4. Visit

"How is everything? Had any problems yesterday with guests?"- Victoria Fuentes asked one of her workers. When the girl shook the head, she muttered "Good, but be careful next time when you see these guys."

Then she focused on somebody else " Billy if I ever see you again picking up girls while working I can assure you next day you won't be here. Beside do you think that any normal girl would go for it? Wish you luck, you will need it. So Is. It. Clear?"- she punctuated the last sentence.

They had to know she was in charge and thanks to her sarky attitude they respected or feared her. Either way was good. Everything had to work out, go smooth as planned. She promised that herself. She also promised Kelly that she would take care of everything and everybody, including Sanchez. Her and Kelly were friends. She was a little distrustful and not so open with her friend, because it's impossible to be a true and real friend if you can't even tell the other person who you really are. It wasn't her fault that she could only suspect and not be sure.

She was furious when Kelly died, or rather was killed accidentally by some cop or so he claimed. Then she made up her mind and started this, keep the bar on her own, approach Sanchez, work closely with him. It wasn't such a bad plan at all. She was sitting at the bar, with pen in her hand as she was signing some documents, but in fact she was deep in thought. But somebody's calling brought her to reality. This voice seemed familiar. Oh yeah this was that dumbass cop, Brooly or Breddy, no, his name was Bradley.

She was going to show him not to cross her path, once and for good. She had enough of him. Always snooping and following her. She straightened her nearly completely bare back, turned around to face him. She left the chair and moved toward him in a way that would make any man's heart beat faster. Instead of one drooling man she saw four. Maybe she pushed a little too far with this dress. It was fiery red, extremely short, uncovering her whole back; to be honest it covered much less than it uncovered. Many women would feel naked but not her.

When Bosco saw her well, he was shocked; probably his jaw dropped and hit the floor. She looked gorgeous but was it really her? He wasn't sure. She didn't recognize him or she was pretending not to do so. For the time being he decided to keep his mouth shut and play her game.

She used to wear tight jeans and blouses in the work, which underlined her slender body, but nothing like that. She always wanted to be a cop no differences made because she was a girl, in fact was a Sergeant that could kick ass as everybody else. She made use of her great figure or such clothes when she was working undercover as a hooker. That's how he saw her for the first time. What he felt then and today was the same. But there was a slight difference. Now she was provocative, seductive and didn't hesitate to use her body to distract them or gain some advantage over them. The length of her dress didn't really leave much to imagination and just glancing at her long legs made him feel heat inside.

"I thought you had given up a long time ago but see that somebody actually joined you in this relentless yet aimless pursuit of yours."- she purred and smiled seeing that she was getting response.

"Lieutenant Davis, Sergeants Finney and Boscorelli."- Bradley introduced them, a bit baffled by her behaviour.

"Don't bother to flash your badges like three-year-old kids boasting with their toys, it's not any kind of show."- as all of them instinctively tried to pull out their badges they heard her response. "Some things and attitudes are never changing."-Bosco thought.

"So could you please tell me what made you pay me a visit because I don't think you came here to drink something? Any particular reason or did police start to harass decent citizens because there is not enough criminals on the streets?"- she was tempting them.

"Miss Fuentes we all now that you and decent citizen doesn't really mix."- Bradley regained some of his self-confidence.

"Just as you and intelligent. I thought you had to be smart to become a cop."- came her witty remark

"There's an exception to every rule."- Bosco said with cool voice and looked directly into her eyes. He thought that he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes, or was it something else? It disappeared within seconds.

She come near him, fixed her puppy-brown eyes on his, leaned and whispered "And you think that only he is an exception? You poor thing."- with that she stroked his cheek and withdrew to the counter of the bar. She stopped, turned around so that her back was resting against it.

"Unluckily we have go back to precinct, but don't worry we will pay you a visit again."- Bradley said.

"Sooner than you think."- Bosco added in low voice.

"Can't wait, guys."- she responded sarcastically as they headed for exit.

"I bet."- Bosco whispered to her as he was passing her.


	5. Work

"So after three days of intensive searching for any kind of information, a hint, clue, trace, we have NOTHING! God, how it is possible?"- Bosco was getting frustrated. He couldn't find anything, as if Victoria Fuentes's past didn't exist. True, it didn't exist because she was Maritza Cruz before, but how the hell the conversion took place? Was it planned or accidental? So many unanswered questions were bringing on a headache.

He knew people thought he was acting strangely lately but he couldn't care less. In fact everybody tried to avoid and not provoke him as he behaved aggressively and irrationally. Except for his three coworkers.

" Finney, have you talked with firefighters about that explosion? Maybe they omitted something in their report, some detail that could be crucial for us?" - they couldn't find a piece of the puzzle.

"Man, that happened two years ago. If any of them remembered anything, it was a blurry memory. Yes, some cop died in the explosion, no they couldn't exactly tell who she was, a sergeant probably. Yes, I talked to them and asked them about things you told me to."- seeing Bosco's face was set and hard, Finney got to the point.

" Great, so let's start again. Where did they found her? How did they know it was her? What did they…"- Bosco bombarded Finney with questions.

"Bosco, slow down, he doesn't know which one he should answer first. He is working with us and trying to solve it, the best way he can."- Davis interrupted Bosco, as he was getting too agitated.

"Thanks Lieu, like under questioning. They found a body under the debris. It was so burnt that they couldn't tell who it was, but they found badge lying close to it. The numbers on it matched Cruz's. That's how the identification was made. Beside all bodies were recognized but her.

"Any DNA tests?"- Bosco asked.

"They wanted to do it, but they couldn't find a sample to compare with. She doesn't have any relatives. But they told me that there was no way she could make it alive from the explosion."-Finney answered.

"Apparently they were wrong. Bradley, have you checked reports from hospitals, morgues, other precincts?"- Bosco's attention drew to Narcotics Sergeant, who wanted so badly to work with them on this. In fact it was still his case.

"Yeah and kindergartens too. There is nothing wrong with them. Nada."- even Bradley wasn't as calm as at first. The situation was getting stressful.

"So run a double-check on them."- Bosco's retorted. He was getting on Bosco's nerves from the beginning. Making him look stupid in front of Cruz in the bar didn't improve their relations either.

"And what about you? Have you found out anything?"- Bosco's tone didn't affect Bradley, he wasn't easily intimidated.

"I have called all FBI agents I am acquainted with, and snooped around. None of them knew about any special missions, including former police officers. I even talked or tried to talk to Roy Lane. Let's say it didn't go well with him."- he answered.

"No wonder if you had this madness in your eyes. "- Bradley muttered.

It was getting late and the atmosphere was tense and by every comment getting more soured.

It was a matter of minutes for a violent argument to erupt. Davis was determined to finish this day peacefully. "Hey guys, let's call it a day and go home. "

All of them moved toward doors, only Bosco was still sitting, focused on the file, lying in front of him.

"Bosco, come on."- Davis was standing in the doors

"No, I will stay and work a little, there is something I want to check. See you tomorrow. "- Bosco didn't want to go home. He knew very well that alone in his apartment he wouldn't be able to do anything but think about her.

"This something won't escape till tomorrow. You are overworked and tired. You need to relax if you want to solve it. Beside it was an order. Don't make Lieutenant wait for you Sergeant or you will have the pleasure of riding the desk tomorrow. "-Davis was still standing there and grinning.

"Fine, I give up."- with a snort Bosco moved from his seat and left the office.


	6. Bosco

As he opened door to his apartment Bosco was overcome by total exhaustion. Both physical and emotional. He kicked off his shoes, slipped off jacket and crawled into bed. He tried to fall asleep but his mind was in turmoil.

Having found out that Cruz was alive and kicking was a shocker. The way she looked and acted even bigger. He was confused. He didn't know what to expect and how the situation would develop. With Cruz in sight it would probably become dangerous.

It was pure coincidence that this picture fell into his hands. If it hadn't happened he would go on visiting her grave, thinking about their past and might-have-beens. He didn't know whether he should be happy or not. He thought that if she hadn't died they would have probably worked it out somehow and been together. From what he had seen she was happy, working, enjoying her new life. Without him. She just moved on and forgot about their past. He wanted so badly to believe that she had amnesia and didn't remember who she was but in the pit of his stomach he had a nagging feeling that it wasn't the case.

"In the bar, the message was pretty clear. She pretended, because she wanted me to keep away from her. That's why she didn't contact anybody. And I was so damn stupid to think that she had feelings toward me."-he punched the pillow and decided to get up. It was 4 a.m. and he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep that night. He took the shower, put some clothes on and made for kitchen. Preparing breakfast, he turned the radio on. It would surely give him a welcome distraction and maybe calm him. At least he thought so when a soft, soothing song caught his ear.

_She may be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_

He couldn't get her out of his mind and even a stupid song had to remind him of it. "If it will go on like this, next month I will end up in mental hospital."- he thought.

_She may be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day in to a heaven or a hell_

Definitely the beast, but a gorgeous one. In fact taking your breath away but capable of harming or killing you if you get too close. You could get lost in this brown eyes and beautiful smile. And her body, well every man would fall for it. Long, shapely legs, slim figure. He pretty well remembered how it felt, in fact he would love to feel it one more time, to be in seventh heaven again, even if it was the last thing he did.

_She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
But I'll remember 'til the day I die_

She was like fire and you can't keep fire in you hands for too long. Consequences were also long- term, he got burnt seriously and it would surely leave a scar.

_She may be the reason I survive  
The why and where for I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years  
Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
The way she goes that, got to be  
The meaning of my life is she_

Yeah she could be meaning of his live and he cared for her but she didn't want him. There wasn't place for him in her life. That was her decision. She just disappeared and left him alone then. She didn't give a little thought what he would feel. Of course he was so damn stubborn and pretended that he could care less about her. But didn't it flash her mind that he would be hurt by her "death"? He couldn't control his anger any longer so he threw a glass at the radio, cause of his awoken fury. It dropped onto the floor and smashed. But it didn't calm him. He still felt pure rage that didn't want to subside. He grabbed keys and went out. Only running and feeling dead beat could help him.


	7. Cruz

"Man, how much longer would it take?" – Cruz was pacing impatiently. Some important drug dealer from L.A. came to cut deal with Sanchez. Sykes was his name, or something like that. Sanchez couldn't do it so he asked her to take care of it. It wasn't the first time she was replacing him. He trusted her or maybe was still testing whether he could?

Since Kelly's death she really committed herself to this business. Sanchez respected her and demanded it from his guys. In fact most of them treated her seriously and obeyed her orders. Now she was standing in the abandoned warehouse waiting for that idiot from West Coast that apparently had problems with using watch. Maybe she should explain him how to do it the moment he appeared?

Or maybe it was a set-up? No, it couldn't be, she double-checked everything. She even called LAPD and tricked them into sharing information that they had on that jagoff. Where the hell this jagoff come from? She never used this word before and why now? Never mind, probably heard it from one of the Sanchez's guys. But back to the subject, making cops believe that she was cop herself, from New York and worked on this case was a piece of cake. Just like eluding Bradley. Toying with him and sending on wild-goose chases was indeed fun. But now he had some back- up and it might become harder.

Especially the officer that Bradley introduced to her as Sergeant Boscorelli was intriguing. He might cause problems, she was well aware of that. He was staring at her like a cat ready to swallow his prey. Deep down something was telling her that it wasn't just a normal, healthy criminal- cop relationship, that there was something more to that. Beside he seemed oddly familiar , she just couldn't piece this together. When she touched his cheek it felt like electricity running through her hand. Subconsciously she wanted to be close to him. When their eyes met it was impossible to break this connection. She had to do it in order to regain control of herself. That's why she backed away and moved toward the counter. It gave her some space and opportunity to cool off. "The attraction was palpable. And more importantly, mutual. "- she thought, unaware of the fact that she was grinning.

" I see that Sanchez sends me a nice welcome present before completing the deal. Mixing pleasure and business, isn't it? Hey babe, tell your boss to show up and we will have some fun later."-a man wearing white, expensive suit appeared. Judging from appearances he was smug, over-confident and didn't know how dangerous it could be to piss Cruz off.

She definitely intended on "having some fun with him". She would show him how deadly crossing her path could be.

"My boss had something more important to attend to. I am the one cutting the deal with you. Accept it or leave. And don't call me babe or next time you will do it in soprano. Clear?"-she told him in calm, business – like voice.

"No need to be so harsh. But this way you are even sexier."- he moved toward her but was stopped by one of the Sanchez's goons. Sanchez ordered them to make sure that she was safe and they would do anything to protect her.

"Ok, I got it, I will keep my distance, just don't touch me again. Is he always so protective of you?"- Sykes was rubbing his probably sprained wrist.

"Only when I am told to."- the bodyguard answered laconically.

"Beside it was just a warning. Trust me you don't want to piss him off ."- she said looking at him.

"I think that we should really get to know each…."- For Cruz's taste he was behaving far too unceremoniously.

"Quit chatting and get down to business. You have something for me and I have something for you. So let's exchange with our briefcases and hope that we won't meet again."- she pushed a small briefcase toward him. He did the same. She took it and headed toward exit.

"How do you know I didn't cheat you?"- Sykes had incredibly smug expression on his face.

"It's simple."- she stopped few inches away from him and eyed him. " If you had tried anything you would be finished in this business. And Sanchez would personally make sure that you were swimming with fishes in your lovely, hot Pacific Ocean." With that she turned around and left.


	8. Team

"Hey guys, how are you today? Fresh as daisy and ready for work?"- Davis entered the office as the last, glowing with happiness.

"He what's up Bosco, had a rough night or maybe somebody gave you a one?"- Davis asked smiling cheerfully when he got a murderous look.

"Talking about yourself? "- Bosco replied, innocence in his voice as his eyes fell back on the file, lying in front of him. After a while he looked at Davis just to see him blushing slightly.

"Ok, we don't have all day. Some work is waiting for us. Finney, you with me."- Davis was shy when it came to this kind of jokes.

"I will go with you."- Bosco stood up and headed toward door.

Davis looked at Finney unsure. He had worked with Finney for a few months now and they got along. With Bosco it was always a roller coaster. Continuous, steep slopes, unexpected turnings and suddenly everything was upside down, uncontrollable and bloody dangerous.

"Take him and go. I could use Finney in Narcotics, that is if all of you agree?" - Bradley suggested, Cruz or Fuentes he still had other big cases and busts to do.

"I am O.K with that."- Finney said.

"You see they are both gonna be O.K. No need for you to cradle them as if they were babies. Boys will you manage to survive few hours without Lieutenant Davis? His heart is aching at the mere thought of……"- it was just a warm- up for Bosco and his tongue but fortunately was cut off by Davis.

"Let's go Mr. Super-Sergeant. How about kicking some asses and stopping whining?" – with that Bradley and Finney were left alone in the office.

"By the way, what are going to do Davis?" - Bosco asked as they were leaving station and heading to their car. "Anything particular?"

"Yep, we are having a little get- together with a friend of mine. He should be somewhere in neighborhood. His name is Tony and knows everything what is going on here. Ask him about any drug dealer, supply or deal within a radius of 50 kilometers and he will tell you who, when, with whom and how. You are driving and I will be looking around."- Davis sat comfortably and gestured Bosco the driver's seat.

"So how is Monroe?"- Bosco asked as he was starting the car and they drove off.

"O.K. She is working as a career civil servant. A city councilwoman, that's something. She asked about you and wanted me to say hi from her. We have bought a small, cosy house in the suburbs and just finished moving in. There is still pretty much to do and fix there but slowly we will manage."- as Davis's rambling on how everything worked out went on and on Bosco realized how happy and lucky Davis was. It hit him hard how badly he wanted the same thing.

"Or maybe we could eat supper together and chat about the old times?"- Bosco was a bit surprised by Davis offer, they weren't so close, in fact he would say that Monroe was more of a friend for him.

" Thanks, maybe someday, but not now. I am happy for both of you but seeing you goo- goo eyed, giggling, lovey-dovey will be too much for me."- it would hurt him and he knew that.

"Bosco, don't worry, you still can……"- Davis couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

"How does he look like?"- Bosco asked harshly. People who tried to bring up this touchy subject were labeled as sworn enemies.

"Who?"- Davis was confused by Bosco's question.

"Tony, Sony or whatever you called him. The guy we want to talk with."- Bosco said.

"Tall, fair-haired, shabby clothes, last time I saw him had his arm in a sling. Why?"- Davis was getting curious.

"I think we found him. Come on."- with that Bosco motioned toward a man, fitting the description. He crossed the road and walked into a building.

They pulled over, get out of the car and followed Tony. Seeing him enter apartment 405 the decided to wait a few minutes before entering it. Bosco gestured in the direction of the door to show Davis that it was the time to make an entrance. Then he shot a questioning look when he saw Davis pulling out the gun.

" We are uninvited guest and you know how they treat them. Beside me and Tony aren't exactly on friendly terms. He wears this sling because of me."- he explained.

As they kicked the door and entered the apartment they saw that precautions weren't necessary. Tony was preoccupied with a half-naked blonde. When he saw Davis' familiar face you could have told that he was glad.

"Thank God it's only you. I rather expected it to be my furious wife. Since she caught me last month with Lily, she follows me everywhere."- Tony breathed with relief.

"Apparently not everywhere. We need some information and as it will take some time maybe Lily should get dressed. She can catch pneumonia, you know. "- Bosco said grinning.

"Her name is Sally, go put some clothes on babe. So what brings you here Lieutenant Davis and …….."- Tony drew attention to his visitors.

"Sergeant Boscorelli. What do you know about Victoria Fuentes?"- Bosco introduced himself and get straight tot the point.

"We need some information on Sanchez organization, particularly on this girl, as he said Victoria Fuentes. So what you can tell us about her?"- Davis added

"That's a dangerous bitch. Be careful with her. She used to work with Kelly Parker, Sanchez's girlfriend in that bar called "Glamour" and when the latter died took take it over. She also started to matter a lot there. She gained influential position. Now she is like his right hand. When he can't be somewhere he asks her to cut the deal. Even with….

"Now tell us something that we don't know. Like where does she come from? With whom she used to work before? She couldn't appear out of nowhere."- Bosco was getting impatient

"I don't know"- Tony shook his head

" You don't know ! Oh, come on Tony, you know everything. Think for a while and I am sure you will recall something."- Bosco said in dangerous voice and started to move toward Tony.

" I heard somewhere that she used to be a hooker. She supposedly had some problems with a client, ended up in blind alley and changed her life. That's the only version, but it's highly improbable. There is too many loose ends in this story. Nobody knows anything for sure, even me. She is like a riddle that can't be solved."- he finished, pondering the last sentence

"You disappointed me Tony, I thought you would be a rich source of reliable information and you just repeat some gossips. We'd better get going Davis."- Bosco had a feeling that he was only wasting time and that infuriated him.

"Hey, Sarge don't be so hot- tempered. Actually I could supply you with a useful snippet. Have you heard about Sykes?"- when he saw their blank faces he continued "And you are supposed be cops spying and snooping everywhere, no wonder you need me. So getting to the point, Sykes is a drug boss from L.A. Maybe not as important as Sanchez but still. His private jet landed today in New York. Guess who is he going to meet with?"- he smiled widely at them.

"Sanchez"- they answered in unison.

"I see you are in hurry, so I won't keep you occupied any longer. By the way, Davis you owe me, for that and for my hand."- he said when they stormed out of the apartment, not even glancing at him.


	9. Setup

"So what are going to do?"- Bosco asked when they were back in their car.

" Go after Sanchez. We will follow him and see what's gonna happen. If we are lucky, we will do the impossible and arrest him. I can feel a promotion with my nose." – Davis was grinning

"And back-up?"- even Bosco himself was surprised with what he suggested. He wasn't this type of cop. He usually acted first and then when he was in dire straits wished he called back-up earlier.

"Not now, maybe later, beside Bradley had some big bust today or something like that. Don't interrupt him or he will have your head on a silver platter. I learnt it the hard way." - Davis' head was working how to play it out the best way.

They drove to the place where Sanchez had his office. Under the cover of an international trading company was hidden a drug business. The building was big, modern and located in very expensive quarter. There was no chance of them getting into it without a warrant. It had maximum security, surveillance and guards everywhere.

They were sitting in silence, when some ringing interrupted them. It was Davis cell phone.

"Answer, it's probably Monroe asking whether she should prepare pasta with tuna or lasagne for her hubby."- Bosco was teasing Davis.

"No, it's not her. Look at the caller ID. It's Finney."-Davis was quite surprised.

"Hey Finney, what's up?"- he picked up but heard different, familiar voice.

"Look around and focus your eyes on the black car, on the other side of the road, 10 meters behind you."- the voice said. They turned around their heads and immediately found it. What their eyes met was pretty disturbing. They saw worried Finney's face and Bradley's. The latter was calm, but having work with him Bosco and Davis knew that he was boiling inside. When he lifted phone to his face Davis did the same and heard Bradley's hiss " What the hell are you doing here?"

Bosco wasn't intimidated at all, he grabbed phone from Davis hand and answered back " I could ask you the same question. But probably the same as you."

"We have been waiting here for a few damned hours for Sanchez and drug dealer from L.A. to cut a deal. And how do you know about it?"

" Davis friend told us that he would have a guest from West Coast called Sykes. So we came here."- Bosco didn't want to infuriate Bradley more.

"And you didn't call back-up, just thought that it would be easier to do it yourselves? YOU ARE GENIUSES"- Bradley shouted the last part, he couldn't control his anger any longer. After it came a long silence.

"So what are we going to do?"- Bosco broke it.

"Wait."- came Bradley's answer and the line went dead.

They had been waiting for another three hours but nothing happened, except people walking in and out, cars driving. Just like a normal busy day. Bosco was lost in his thought yet he would notice every detail that could indicate that something was going on. Suddenly they saw Bradley approaching their car, swearing loudly. He was indeed furious.

"I just got a phone call that Sykes' plane took off. He is heading back to L.A. Sanchez's guys probably saw you and they called it off. Because of two stupid cops he slipped away once again. I promise you will…."

"Calm down Bradley, you won't change anything now. Beside maybe Sykes didn't come here for Sanchez."- Davis knew that he had to soothe Narcotics Sergeant, if not they would be in deep trouble.

"Did you ordered anybody to follow Sykes?"- Bosco asked calmly

"Yea, but he managed to loose tail after one hour and we couldn't trace him. But that's not the point. If you two didn't show up…."- Bradley started talking and again was interrupted.

"So he did cut this deal."- Bosco stated calmly.

"No way. Sanchez couldn't divide into two and be here and there."- Bradley was unconvinced

"Oh God. Use your brain. Davis do you remember what Tony told us today? How much he trusts her? That if he can't do it personally she. Replaces. Him?"- Bosco punctuated the last words with a hint of irony. Then he continued " Because you probably needed all your officers ready you left her on her own. Or maybe she tricked you the same way Sykes did?"

" Why the hell she always manages to elude us and win?"- Bradley was pulling himself together after another disappointment.

" Because Cruz is a fighter and never gives up. You shouldn't underestimate her. She was a cop and if she was set on something you couldn't stop her. Never"- Bosco answered.

"I think that we should pay her another visit. And straighten few things out.

The next couple of chapters is gonna be fun. And I'm leaving you on tenterhooks about what is going to happen. If you are tired of it tell me, if you want me to continue also tell me. :)


	10. Plan

"We go there and what! Ask her bluntly whether it was her who cut the deal with Sykes? You count on her admitting to having done this? And maybe to working for a drug boss and selling drugs too? Are you nuts!" - Bradley didn't believe in what Bosco had on his mind.

"No, but a small talk wouldn't hurt. Beside there is something I want her to tell me." - Bosco wasn't discouraged by their lukewarmness. He was determined to find out what really happened and it wasn't about this story with Sykes.

"She was pissed off last time when we showed up. We don't have a warrant. She will lodge a complaint that we are harassing her. Boscorelli as a sex- obsessed stalker, it suits him." - Bradley said with a flicker of mischief in his eye.

"Relax guys, it's gonna be a an informal, chance meeting. Wouldn't you and Monroe like to go out some time, have a drink and dance? What do you think Davis?" – Bosco asked.

"And you Finney? Grace would probably love to have a break from kid and home. Beside I would love to meet Bradley's wife, see it with my own eyes that some girl had actually accepted his swollen head." - he added satisfied when he saw that they were getting his hint.

"It's not funny Bosco. Play nice. From our quartet you are the only one single so don't tease married men. "- Davis saw the harsh looks they were giving each other and wanted to stop this sparring match between Bradley and Bosco.

"So what do you think? Are you all on? Maybe today, after shift, around ten?"- Bosco was set on doing this.

"I can't. Our little one has measles and Grace doesn't feel well too. Beside she is furious with me for working late. She says I am not paying enough attention to her and baby. Sorry, but I have to stay with them."- Finney withdrew.

"You can count on me and Monroe. She is longing for some action, adrenalin rushing after working office."- Davis backed Bosco.

"Me too."- Bradley felt challenged and as if he had to prove all of them that he indeed was married.

They finished what they had to do there, headed back for station. The rest of the shift was quite peaceful, no new cases, but they were anxious about what was going to happen. In the late afternoon they decided it was time to go home and prepare for tonight.

"Hey Sasha, I'm home."- Davis said entering his house and kissing his wife.

"How was you work?"- she asked, leading him to the kitchen and fixing some food for him there.

"Well, could have been better. You remember what I told you last night about this Sanchez case and girl looking just like Cruz? The chances are that…."- he was pretty unsure how to put it.

"Give it up Ty. It can't be her. Even Cruz with her six spare lives couldn't survive that. She didn't want to, for heaven's sake she killed herself! So quit it."- Monroe didn't want to continue this subject. From the beginning she was sceptical about it and reluctant to believe.

Even considering their history, all the mess with IAB, spying for them and ratting out there has been something more between them than mutual hatred. At first Cruz trusted her, she even accepted help from her after the rape, maybe unwillingly but still. They started to befriend and then she stabbed Cruz in the back. The plain truth is that it was a betrayal, she had to admit it, as grudgingly as it was only possible. It really hurt her, Monroe could tell that. When Cruz found out, Sasha considered herself a dead person; she just didn't know how it would happen. Probably the most painful way. To be honest, at the beginning she really believed that it was a noble, brave deed. That she was fulfilling her civic duty and getting rid off a dirty cop. With that she tried to drown her feeling of remorse and disgust for herself for doing this. But when she found out that Capt. Finney's intentions weren't so glorious and clear, she regretted it. Cruz could be a friendly, soft, nice person. There was a part of her that only the chosen few knew. You could probably count them on the fingers of one hand. But once the magic was gone it would never come back again. There was no point even in trying to explain it to Cruz, she wouldn't want to hear any of it. Monroe knew that. So she gave up and there was no love lost between them.

"You are going to have a chance to convince yourself."- Davis said and got a quizzical look from Monroe.

"So he doesn't believe you have a wife and that's why you want us to go out today?- a nice-looking girl said and couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?"- Bradley felt hurt. To show his foul mood he started sulking and bristling.

"You and your bruised ego. I didn't know that somebody's stupid remark could give such a blow to it. "- she retorted.

"Oh, Boscorelli is always like that, taunting, teasing and being a smug, arrogant, conceited Super- Sergeant."- Bradley spat.

"So are you. Beside Bosco can be a fearless and hot- headed jerk but has this specific boyish charm that works on almost every woman."- she said grinning

Bradley stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes wide-open. " You… know…him?"- he nervously stuttered.

"Yes honey, I worked with him once, in 55 many years ago. I didn't know he got promoted though."- she answered slyly

"Could you tell me why you keep it from me that you know him so well?"- he hissed angrily.

Now she was furious herself, she turned around, eyed him and answered coldly " Stop insinuating anything because we were just working together. You have never asked me whether I knew him. Beside I hadn't got a clue that he got promotion and is a Sergeant now, in Narcotics."

"He isn't. He is Sergeant in beat. Narcotics would never want him. But we are working on Sanchez case and there is that girl he apparently knows pretty much about. Too much as for normal working relationship. They say she was a cop. Maria Cruz or something like that."- Bradley strained for irony, when he heard a powerful sound of smashing glass. She dropped the plate she was holding.

"Are you talking about Maritza Cruz, ACU Sergeant from 55?"- she was shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm talking about her. You know her?"- he answered looking into her eyes.

" You could say that. She worked there too, bitchy attitude, always in charge. But it's just impossible, she died in explosion some time ago. She blew herself and seventy criminals off. You can't make it alive from something like that. It would be a miracle."- she finished.

"You are going to see this "miracle" with your own eyes today."- Bradley said to her.


	11. Bar

"Hey, what took you so long? I have been waiting here for hours guys."- every minute was agonizing for Bosco, he was pacing nervously up and down.

"It's only been 10 minutes and by the way, it's nice to see you too Bosco."- Monroe said a bit hurt by his greeting.

He immediately changed his behaviour. Smiling, he moved toward her and hugged her " I'm sorry, I'm just impatient, you know."- he said using all his irresistible charm.

"It's O.K. Are you sure, you ready for this?"- she asked softly smiling back.

" I didn't think about that."- Bosco answered dropping the subject.

"I bet. It's nice to see you again Officer Boscorelli."- a familiar voice said. When he turned around he saw a pretty familiar face too, accompanied by Bradley.

" Sergeant Reyes, but how? Oh my gosh, you are married!"- he was indeed shocked and Bradley was grinning happily, he achieved his aim. Bosco couldn't find the words.

"Cat got your tongue Sergeant Boscorelli?"- he asked with smug smile.

"I would never thought that such an intelligent girl like you would agree to become Sergeant Bradley's wife!"- Bosco was regaining his composure slowly.

"In fact I AM Sergeant Bradley, the one working in ESU so watch out."- she told him with a flicker in her eye.

"This is Lieutenant Davis, from ACU and his wife Sasha"- Bradley introduced them. They started shaking hands, which was killing Bosco, he wanted to be there now. After short introductions they finally entered the bar.

She noticed him immediately just as they went in, watching from behind half-closed eyelids. To be honest she expected him to be here today, and even wanted him to come. When she felt his eyes falling on her she escaped eye contact. Meeting his eyes would mean acknowledging his presence. And she wouldn't do it. He had to approach her and make the first step, she was leaving him that part. In the meantime she would be dancing, here right in the middle of dance floor. Making a bit of show. She was well aware of all hungry looks she was getting. She was moving seductively in the rhythm of music, gently swaying her hips, stretching her bare shoulders above her head, batting eyelashes and smiling encouragingly and provocatively. It would only hasten his move.

When they entered Bosco didn't need to search for her at all. She was quite conspicuous. Simply standing out from the crowd gathered here. He could only stare at her in awe. Striking was too little said. Her hair wasn't smooth, clinging to her arms like always but it was curly, even bushy, falling to her eyes. There was no heavy make up on her. Just a bit of shining eye shadow to make them more tantalizing and expressive and deep red lipstick, but not so fiery. Her lips were never so appealing. Parted a bit, moist and alluring. She was wearing tight, navy blue jeans and rich red, strapless, short top, leaving her belly bare. She couldn't be wearing bra under this tiny scrap of material wrapped around her breast, at least he didn't think so. Her outfit inspired Bosco's imagination, he could easily visualize her with and without it. Powerful images were running through his head, some beyond his wildest dreams. But he wasn't the only one.

"The hell will freeze over sooner than any man will resist this swinging hips of her. She knows how to make use of them." - Bradley said and was given a pretty powerful punch and sharp glance from his wife.

"Ouch, you know that really hurt. It's just I would really want to congratulate the lucky man that succeeded in dragging her into his bed. Must have been in seventh heaven."- he finished and saw that nobody was paying attention to him. All three were looking intently at Bosco. Color rushed to Bosco's cheeks, he felt they were becoming hot and flushed.

"What?"- he spat out. "What you are staring at?"- he was angry. He was impossible to embarrass, especially when it came to this subject, but now he felt like caught red-handed. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, when they all tried to fix their eyes on anything but him it hit Bradley hard. He fully grasped what has just happened.

"Man, no way……. you and her…wow! I'm impressed."- he said with a cheeky smile

" It's none of your business Bradley. And you are all bunched together here like kids clutching to mommy's hand. Split up and go dance, geez people, what's wrong with you?" - with that he moved away from them, fury radiating from him.

" Congratulate yourself Bradley, you indeed hit a nerve."- Davis said.

Aproach her or not aproach her, that is the question. What will Bosco do? And how? Hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews.


	12. Dancing

I want to warn you that I really suck when it comes to writing this kind of stuff.

She was dancing in the way nobody present there could. Seductively swaying her hips in the rhythm of music, stretching her bare arms, lost in the passion of the song. Preoccupied in her own little world, not aware of people surrounding her. First thing that revealed his presence was a gentle touch. She felt his hands on her hips. They slowly slid forward, gently caressing her belly, closing around her waist. Then it was a faint fragrance. It became stronger when he moved closer. She breathed in a masculine, alluring scent and a lazy smile crept over her lips. He made his move, now it was time for hers.

"I didn't thought I would see you again."- Cruz said in a husky voice.

" I would have never stood such a gorgeous girl up."- Bosco purred in her ear.

Feeling his close proximity, his cologne, their bodies touching and now moving in the same, steady pace caused burning sensation that was sending shivers down her spine. " I don't recall making any arrangements."- she said airily.

"But I do."- it was also having visible effect on him. His breathing became shallow and bit rapid. He was glad she didn't mind physical contact; it would be beyond his control to keep his hands off her.

"You are never giving up?"- it was more of a statement than question, coming from her lips.

"You disappointed?"- he answered, hot air brushing against her ear. Now he was fully committing himself to this game of hers and it was bringing him pure pleasure.

"Not really."- murmuring sensuously she turned her head away. Had he expected unconditional and immediate surrender he was terribly wrong. The game was about to begin and she would make sure that he endured enough pleasurable torment from her. It was time to change her position, so that she would face him and make eye contact. She slowly turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly encircled his neck. Moving closer, so that only a tiny space was left.

" So tell me why it's you that enjoy the privilege of dancing with me. Last time I saw four drooling men. You most, but still. They drew you by lot or what?" she asked tempting him with closeness of her body.

"It's simple, they are married and I am not."- Bosco said, his hands moving down her back, tracing the line of her spine.

"Really? How would I know you didn't take off a ring and hide it in your pocket before entering the bar?"- she asked, obviously playing with him.

"You can always check."-. The moment he looked at her candy lips he was lost. He couldn't take off his eyes and break connection. Some invisible force was holding him. He fell totally under her spell when he felt her hands moving. She accepted the challenge. Probably to his undoing. Her hands slowly wandering down his chest, gently rubbing it, then belly and finally sliding into his pocket. Her alluring lips coming closer, stopping just inches apart from him, being so inviting. He couldn't control his actions any longer or pretend that it didn't affect his body. He bent to give her a passionate kiss, but as he was so close that he could feel the heat of her lips she swung around. Dumbfounded he was facing her back. He felt cold fury rushing through his veins. He caught a glimpse of her satisfied smile when she said in a playful tone "Now I am convinced. You know it's so hard to find an honest single man that hasn't only sex on his mind."

If she was doing the dirty on him he would do the same. He moved closer and brushed his lips against her neck. Starting with kissing her delicate skin and then gently sucking it. Devilish grin spread on his face. "Somebody is going to have hickeys tomorrow."- he thought. Judging from her reaction he was pretty sure where and how it was going to end. The question was his or her apartment.

His move surprised her at first. Then she completely went into his kisses. Not wanting to give away how much pleasure he was giving her, she bit her lip, not to let a moan escape her lips. Pure desire running through her body. She had to stop it. If she wouldn't do it, she wouldn't be able to resist the lust. She let it go too far, he was a cop for heaven's sake. And a man that could penetrate so easily through the shell she built to protect herself.

"Keep away from me or you will get hurt."- she said coldly quickly departing and leaving him there alone.

Like it or hate it?


	13. Case

Bosco was early. In fact he was in office when they came. For him not to be late was once in a blue moon and being there before everybody else, well probably it had never occurred. Also he seemed relaxed and satisfied, grinning from ear to ear and lately seeing him in cheerful mood was a rare occasion.

"Earth to Boscorelli, are you with us?"- Bosco was lost in pretty pleasant thought, judging from the look on his face and didn't really hear them call him. He was trying to analyze every possible detail of what happened in bar, her every move, word and catch the meaning of it. He was doing this for a few days now. From what he figured out it was pretty comforting. It was her that retreated first so it was a pretty good sign. He was gaining upper hand. Of course she was far from surrender but he knew he was winning some control over the situation and getting the lead. Now he had a good hold of the whole story. He was quite sure now that she probably had amnesia. Cruz would never behave in such way toward him, considering their history. No matter who would she pretend she couldn't be so out of character. Simply it wasn't Cruz; it was somebody else in her body. She created a new personality for herself by force of circumstances. Yet you could still see traces of typical Cruz in it. That was giving him considerable advantage; now it seemed clear how he should play it out to achieve his aims. Tactic was simple and when it came to Cruz pretty effective, but time-consuming. First he had to give her some time to adjust and think over what happened. Then all he had to do was make her believe him. Try to convince her that he wanted to help her, not hurt her. Later hint here, trace there and soon it will be time to lay cards on the table. But every move had to carefully planed and well timed. If he cornered her now she would probably become even more unapproachable. As some form of fragile trust started to create between them all he needed to do was build it up.

Suddenly somebody's shout pulled him out of this dreamy mood. He even managed to register what it was about.

"Yea, alive and kicking, so what do we have for today?"- Bosco said calmly. Then he stretched his arms lazily above his head and flashed them a disarming smile.

"Someone got really lucky."- Bradley sang teasingly. Then a small paper ball hit him in head. It was thrown from the direction of Bosco's desk. It was the only reaction from him. He didn't intend on correcting Bradley's misconception. Firstly, he didn't really cared what they thought and secondly, for sure they wouldn't believe him.

" You managed to her apartment or ended up at the back of the bar? Oh, come on fill us in on what it was like."- he was nagging. Soon he was going to pay for provoking Bosco.

"Playing peeping Tom? Keep on dreaming Bradley."- Bosco said in low, dangerous voice. He was pretty patient today so this was the first and last warning he was going to give him.

"You talked with her?"- Davis asked cautiously, that was just a sample of how within minutes Bosco's good mood could change.

"Talking wasn't on top of his priority list. What! You saw what they were doing there…."- Bradley's bravado was disappearing with every word. He was counting on some support but all he got was Davis' disapproving and reproachful look and Bosco's dirty one. Both sending clear messages: "your stupidity brought it on you" and the other, well now he knew that somebody was after his blood. Finney threw him a brief, nervous glance and quickly dropped his eyes on file, lying in front of him. He wasn't going to orphan his child and leave Grace, just because Bradley couldn't bite his tongue when he should. It was best to avoid Bosco's wrath now. This case was really affecting him.

"You can be such a pain in ass. Stop cutting in, shut up and let us talk. You got it?"- even Davis was pissed off with Bradley's filthy comments.

The atmosphere was poisoned. It was matter of time for them to be at each other's throat. They were just looking for an excuse to pick a fight and even Davis would join it. "Why I always get hot-tempered, unbalanced jerks to work with?"- Finney was whingeing under his breath.

Fortunately, the bell saved them. Somebody knocked and entered the office. It was one of detectives working in ACU. Davis immediately composed himself, he was their boss, he couldn't show being hot under the collar. Bradley and Bosco were still cooling off.

"It's connected with the case you are working on with Narcotics, so I brought it for you Lieu."- the detective said and handed him a file. Davis skimmed through it. It contained information about three teenage girls admitted to hospital from drug overdose. Two of them died, the third one's condition was serious but stable.

"I don't see relation."- Davis said and wanted to give it back but was stopped by the detective.

"At first glance there is none. But the girl that survived is conscious and we managed to talk with her. She confessed that she and the other two went out to have some fun, ended up in bar called "Glamour" and you can figure out the rest."- he answered.

"Still, I would be…."-Davis said unsure, raising his eyes from the file.

"The lab experts did analysis on the drug and then compared it with other samples. They traced its origin to West Coast and drug ring from L.A."- the detective added.

"Sykes."- Bosco stated, his voice devoid of emotions, but cold fury noticeable in his eyes.

"Guys, it's right up your street. I have to go, Lieu."- the detective looked at Davis expectantly.

"So go."- Davis answered a bit shocked and the detective left them alone. A heavy silence fell over the office. It was like a calm before the storm. None of them would expect something like that from her. Working for Sanchez and this Sykes' thing was different. She was caught up in drug business but it was "clean" work, you could say so. She wasn't single-handedly responsible for drug trade, flourishing here. Beside it seemed distant then, a bit of challenge and play and now seeing bodies of this two young, innocent girls in the picture aroused strong emotions: anger, contempt, shame. If she knew about it, direct responsibility would fall on her. Like hell she wouldn't know about it, after she was the owner of the bar. Bosco just couldn't believe it. This time it went too far.

Bosco jumped from his chair and stormed out without a word or just a glance at them. He wasn't paying attention to anything or anybody; he was boiling with rage and determination to end this. Seeing his fury people tried to keep out of his way and wondered what caused it.

The moment Bosco left the office Davis started to register what happened. Thoughts were racing through his mind what could happen if Bosco was on his own, in his present condition. And it could be described with one word, tragedy. He rose from his desk and headed after Bosco, catching up with him outside the station.

"Bosco, wait what are you going to do?"- he demanded seeing Bosco enter the car and slam the door. He didn't get an answer just a malevolent glare. Quickly evaluating possible consequences he got into the car.

"I don't recall inviting you."-Bosco growled and drove off with a screech of tyres.

"Bosco you will blow up everything we had been working on so hard. And we won't get another chance. Cool down and then talk with her. Acting impulsively won't do any good. Now you will only screw it up even more. You will enrage her and make an enemy."- Davis tried to reason with him but it was impossible considering his stubbornness and agitation.

Bosco wasn't responding, just driving, his eyes focused on the road. The rest of the road passed in silence. There was no point in doing monologue as nothing could get through this thick skull of his. Davis could only pray and make sure that Bosco wouldn't piss Cruz off too much. She had a fierce temper herself and claws that could dig deep into the flesh. Suddenly he realized that they were not driving any more and that Bosco pulled over and shut the engine off.

"What are you going to do?"- Davis asked wearily when Bosco got out of the car. He could only hope that he was going to carry it out wisely.

Bosco leaned, so that he was facing Davis, only glass separating them. His face was expressionless and hard.

"You will see."- Bosco answered, apparent threat in his voice.


	14. Confrontation

When he came inside, the bar was stuffy, dimly- lit and completely silent. No wonder, this time of a day all bars were desolate. The last guests left some hours ago and next would appear in a few. There was no living soul in sight. Except her and some other girl. They were standing behind bar and talking, Cruz was probably explaining something to her. As they were facing each other he could see the girl's smiling face and Cruz's back. He was making his approach slowly and cautiously, like a tiger hunting his prey, not giving away his presence. But Davis wasn't so careful. He went after Bosco and entered the bar but his brisk, loud steps revealed that somebody was there. The girl looked around for a moment and finding a stranger focused her eyes on him. Cruz didn't bother to turn her head. For one thing from the girl's reaction she could tell that they were having company, for another it was pretty frequent that people dropped into the bar so early, most of them drunk, not getting the chance to sober up, some longing for a drink as a proper start of the day. She could get rid off them easily; in fact all would end up outside the bar within the minutes.

"We are closed. Come back later."- she said flatly, refocusing her attention on the girl. For her this petty problem disappeared the moment six words come out of her mouth. Now she was completely engrossed in their talk or rather her monologue because she was the one doing talking. Earlier she noticed that her worker was subdued, dispirited today, as if she was afraid. Something must have happened yesterday, something serious because she tried to pump her for some information but the girl stalled her. She was sure it concerned one of Sanchez's guys because she saw these two talking quietly in a corner and maybe even arguing a bit? And it bothered her pretty much. Now she was getting annoyed as she was receiving no attention. The girl was blatantly ignoring her as her big blue eyes shifted repeatedly from one thing to another and back to the first. The source or rather sources of confusion were apparently behind her back so when she couldn't stand it any more she turned around, eager to confront whatever was waiting for her there. But she wasn't prepared to see Bosco's face. He was furious, from what she saw in his eyes she could tell that he was ready to kill her but judging from the way he was moving, predator-like he was cautious and still controlling himself." Not for long."- she thought to herself. You couldn't possibly expect a lioness to behave like a prey. Cruz passed the girl and leaned on the counter.

"What do you want?"- she asked leaning on the counter and an evil grin spread across her face. She was bending over the counter, her elbows supported on it and facing Bosco. The blouse she was wearing today was pretty low-cut. He could really enjoy a fine view. A part of plan to distract and confuse him. But it appeared to be deceptive. Bosco wasn't intimidated at all. He came nearer and leaned on the counter, the same way she did so that there was tiny space left between them.

"We need to talk."- he said coolly, dangerous flickers in his eyes. He glued his eyes to her, determined not to let her slip away this time.

"Some pressing matter?"- she was talking dirty. She raised her head a bit and moistened her lips with her tongue. She could give it a shot once again.

"Yeah and pretty captivating but complex."- he moved closer. His fingers gently caressed her cheek. He got no response from her, just a raised eyebrow and quizzical look.

"Who you really are, because apparently you are not the one I thought you were. What kind of game you are playing?"- he blurted out.

That caught her off- guard. Well she knew that they were slowly moving to this stage. But she wasn't prepared for this now and who the hell was he to ask her these questions, so painful for her, bringing so many traumatic memories? She felt fury running through her veins. It was time to definitely end it without cuddling him.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?"- she answered sardonically moving away from him, so that she could pass the counter and stand right in front of him without counter separating them.

"You sold your soul and body to Sanchez. Is it worth the price? Can you look into the mirror or sleep at night knowing that you are giving drug to kids that they die because of you? You really are heartless bitch."- Bosco was trembling with rage, her reaction or lack of it only adding more fuel to his anger.

"Spare me. I am not in mood for being told off by a flawless Super-Sergeant. Go save the word somewhere else."- it hit her pretty hard especially the Sanchez part, but she still could control herself and didn't want to show what she was capable of with witnesses around. When did he become so pushy?

"If you would just allow me to help you I would get you out of this mess."- he said pleadingly. He could even beg her to agree on this. She looked carefully at him and her eyes started to darken. What he said was the last straw. Because she could imagine what he had planned.

"And price would be similar, wouldn't? Except I would be on the right side of law?"- she forced a mocking laugh. Now it was beyond the point of return and nothing could stop her.

"You know you are so naïve. It was so easy to control you, like every other man, always randy and on the make. And you really thought that you could build a relationship with me? I was just toying with you. Call it a passing infatuation. Oh I see you have already assigned me a role in this romantic tragedy of yours. Correct me if I am wrong but isn't it a beautiful, unhappy criminal that falls in love with cop, cleans up her act helps, helps him lock other criminals, her former friends up and sadly dies in the end because honestly the other way it would be distasteful. Sorry, to disappoint you but that's never going to happen."- she ended her cruel tirade. The atmosphere was so tensed that it was like electricity running through the building. Bosco was shocked and he felt as if he was slapped. He was left speechless and dumfounded. And she was satisfied with herself, grinning smugly as if she won.

Bosco not having any adequate response, furious and hurt acted impulsively. He grabbed her by arm and turned around.

"And now what? You will arrest me? I will be sooner out than you start filling your report."- she said to him smirking, teasing him but he was silent. He started to search her not depriving himself the pleasure on physical contact with her body. Well his hands stopped a bit longer on her legs than necessary and the way he did it was pretty unprofessional but very sensuous.

"Enjoy while it lasts."- she leaned back and hissed to him as he put handcuffs on her wrists.

"I am "- he answered, glaring coldly yet dangerously. And pushed her toward the door.

"Call…"- Cruz looked at the girl.

"Sanchez?"- Bosco asked icily with a trace of irony in his voice.

She turned her head so that they were standing face to face and gave him steely, murderous look. Their eyes locked together in the battle of wills. Neither of them would back down as the first.

"My lawyer."- she said as a sardonic smile appeared on her lips.


	15. House

A file landed on the table with a smash. Its contents, mostly pictures spread rapidly across the table. A black and white shot showing a body of a young girl happened to be lying just in front of her. He could say that it caught her attention. For sure she noticed it as her eyes settled on the picture. After a brief moment they lifted and locked on his.

"Air mail?"-she asked sarcastically.

"Take a good look. Your doing. They are dead because of you."- Bosco said simply, waiting for the words to hit home.

"I'm flattered, so now I will get the blame for every murder in New York?"- Cruz retorted crisply. From the beginning there was no way they could reach an understanding, both too stubborn to get hold of what give-and-take was about.

She raised her arms and crossed them in front of her as if she was putting up an invisible wall separating them. The interrogation room was pretty small and the limited space made her feel a bit uneasy, she liked to stand her ground, literally. And she was sitting.

"They overdosed the dope you sold them. You know they had parents that cared about them and now are grieving. So how does it feel to know that you are responsible for this?"- he taunted.

"You forgot about elder brothers and baby sisters. Don't be so drippy. Beside if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen."- she bit back, infuriating Bosco to the point that he couldn't control his anger.

They couldn't see anxious faces of Bradley, Finney and Davis observing them through the pane of glass. Well, it was a part of procedure and how they worked. You could see what was happening in interrogation room and people inside thought it was a wall.

"You believe it is a good idea?"- Bradley asked Davis skeptically as he jerked his head toward Bosco and Cruz.

" You think I could stop him?"- Davis answered him with another question.

"At least you could have tried."- he replied.

Davis gave him funny look, giving him clear message whether he was out of his mind.

"Next time I will leave this pleasure for you."- Davis said dryly.

"No need, but…"-Bradley couldn't finish what he wanted to say as their focus shifted to what was happening in front of them behind the glass.

"Well maybe you should write someone a letter. Someone who actually gives a damn."- Cruz's response was nasty. She was at the end of her tether. The tone she adopted was a mix of threatening, aggressive-like and mocking. She lowered her head, obliviously examining her long, red nails.

"And you don't give a damn, Maritza?"- Bosco asked after a while and shot her a questioning glance. Simultaneously she raised her head and looked into his eyes. Hers grew wide. She was taken aback and confused, but as it slowly faded away he could see abashment on her face. Her cheeks blushed and after a while were scarlet. She escaped his piercing look. He could see that thoughts were racing in her mind that she was desperately trying to piece it together. Her cracked voice broke this lengthy, tense silence.

"So it was Maritza for you?"- she asked quietly. But after a while she regained her normal venom. Seeing his dumbfounded face she continued with malicious satisfaction.

"There was many other like you, some even better. But if you thought that it meant something, oh I must disappoint you. It meant NOTHING. It was only my job. My previous job. Because it's over. I'm finished with it and more importantly don't regret it."- she said coldly with contempt in her eyes. She specially punctuated some words to make clear how done they were.

"Oh my God."- Davis whispered behind the glass and rushed to stop Bosco before the bloodshed would take place. Homicide would be happy, crime scene not too far away. In fact just under their noses and they would have three reliable witnesses. But somebody else was faster.

"Hey Sarge, her lawyer is here. He is arguing downstairs about the charges we brought against her. He demands to see her. "- ACU detective entered without knocking and told Bosco.

"Let her go."- Davis said as he showed up seconds after him. Cruz stood up and made for the door.

"Smartest thing I heard you say."- she said as she passed Davis and got out.

They all gathered on the top of the stairs, Bosco, Davis and Bradley and Finney, who appeared after a moment. They saw as Cruz went down and headed toward two men. One seemed to be a lawyer quarrelsome, making a lot of noise and holding a briefcase, other tanned, mid thirties, wearing a suit and very familiar. Sanchez smiled smugly as he saw Cruz.

"So even devil himself showed up here. "- Bradley said.

"He came for his little pretty succubus. "- Bosco said and left angrily as he saw what was happening in front of him.

Cruz approached Sanchez and leaned to give him a kiss on cheek.

"We need to talk"- she whispered to his ear, dangerous flickers in her eyes.


	16. Simple truth

I will continue this one if you still like it.

" How long !" She banged her clenched fists loudly on his mahogany, antique- like desk. Every time she had to come to his office that desk reminded her about him. Enormous, luxurious, created specially for him by most fashionable and well- known designer. It fitted him perfectly. Just looking at that particular piece of furniture sent shivers down her spine. After some time it dawned on her why it made her so uneasy. This desk was a tangible proof of his presence. It represented everything he was and believed in. It mirrored his desires. The insatiable craving for power, domination, bizarre, crazed perfection. Money wasn't an aim for him in its own right like for other drug barons. It was more about winning control over people, ruling, influencing their lives, decisions, being a leader. Being on top. Being unique. Being powerful. But Sanchez was even more complex than that. She couldn't figure him out. He possessed a particular trait, difficult to define and understand even for her. The words that described it best were strange composure. He seemed to be flawless; she couldn't find a thing that was driving him, his life or that somebody else could use to affect him in any way. And that scared her from the day Kelly introduced her to him. She wasn't a kind of a person that was easily afraid of something. Especially people. It was rather the other way round. People got startled just seeing her. Seeing who she was or what she was capable of. Seeing things that pushed her, that made her do the things she did. Meaning anger, frustration, rules she followed because they seemed right for her. Not necessarily for others. And she could find nothing like that in him. Some people thought that he was an emotionless, calculating, greedy bastard. But they were wrong. Greedy should be crossed out at once. And when it came to his emotions he appeared to have none. He was good at hiding his feelings. Just like her. But she could clearly see how he suffered after Kelly's death. It was obvious that his world fell apart then. A feeling somehow oddly familiar to her. She couldn't tell how or when but somehow she must have experienced a similar loss. Maybe it was about that girl? They were really close friends. But the way she would behave after this was totally predictable. Fury, rage and seeking revenge. Nobody could stop her then. Except him. And when he refrained himself from immediate revenge she was dumbfounded. She started to doubt whether Kelly meant so much for him. But it was deceitful. Stopping her didn't mean he let go. That he forgot. It was more a matter of control for him. Control over his life, feelings, and business, keeping to bounds he set and not acting on impulse.

"For a few months now." Sanchez answered calmly after a lengthy silence. He was sitting behind his desk, composed and collected as always. The fact that she was furious, screaming and ready to kill him didn't bother him. The piercing look he gave her had a gleam of satisfaction and admiration. They way she faced him didn't surprise him. Not at all. But he was impressed by her courage, dedication, passion. She was the only person that would dare to storm into his office and yell at him. The only one he allowed to do so.

" For a few months now !" She bawled out, repeating his words disbelievingly. The realization what it meant hit her. Everybody knew what was going on. Even that bubbly girl that worked in the bar. Everybody expect her. She could accept everything, even that he didn't trust her or wanted to keep his affairs from her but never this. She felt betrayed.

"We had a deal. And you broke it." It took all her willpower to cool off. She was slowly pacing up and down, eyeing him dangerously, trying to guess what she should expect. What he has planned for her. But she couldn't make out anything from his face. Her outburst didn't affect him. She felt uneasy under his steady, intent gaze.

"No dope in that bar. Her bar. You promised that to her. Before she died." She whispered shakily. She was looking at him gently, almost pleadingly, maybe a little bit confused. Bringing up his dead girlfriend was a very risky move. But she wanted to force some answers and explanation out of him. And she could achieve that only by provoking him. Indeed she touched a raw nerve. He rose from his chair and slowly approached her. His eyes hardened and darkened a bit. _"Thin, very thin ice." _She thought to herself. An enormous lump created in her throat as he was inching dangerously toward her. She felt like his prey.

"You are just like her." He said softly and slowly raised his hand. His fingers lightly caressed her cheek and then lifted her face so that she couldn't escape his look.

"But I'm not her." She turned her face away and moved back leaving some space between them. The steely, hostile glare she gave him was a warning not to be ignored. She wanted him to keep distance. After a while she left him alone, standing close to his desk.

"You don't want to be." He said quietly to himself closely observing her retreating form.


	17. Change of heart

Just reminding that it's rated M. And other thing to remember is that if you leave a review I will be happy. And now it's in more paragraphs.

The truth was simple and he could no longer deny it. Bosco thought that more or less he imagined what had happened after the blast and the cause why she behaved this way. That she had amnesia and as a strong, stubborn and never giving- in person she had to adjust and survive. That he figured her out. But their last talk disillusioned him. He was a fool to fell for that. Such sappy scenarios could happen only in cheap soap operas.

He was almost sure that she had planned everything and kept it from them so that they wouldn't spoil it. He wondered what agency she was working with this time. It was Cruz after all and every method was good if it could help her in her work. She lived up to her reputation for being ruthless and bending rules in order to get the job done. And if an investigation required her to make them believe she was dead she wouldn't hesitate and would do it the most convincing way. No matter how dangerous it would be. No mater that it could hurt other. Well she probably thought that nobody gave a damn about her and he should probably blame himself that he didn't let her know that there was somebody who cared whether she was alive or not. Trying to tell her or show some concern would never work. He was too proud and after all that happened she would never believe him.

But what she did and the way she did it hurt him a lot. And the more he thought about it the more painful and upsetting it got. But except pain there were other things he felt like anger, fury and desire to kill her. It took him a few days to cool off and decide what to do next. The best way was to not to cross her path and leave her alone as she wished. Maritza Cruz died for him in that explosion and it should stay this way. That was her choice. His experience showed that he had never really known what she was doing and there was always something that she kept hidden from him. Something that invariably caught him off guard and unprepared. He didn't expect her to go after Faith to that hotel room. He didn't expect her to go and blow herself up, too. He could never predict her next move. But he drew one important conclusion. Every time he started to meddle somebody got seriously injured. Or killed. If she didn't want him there he promised himself that he wouldn't get involved in her affairs. That he would stay of out it minding his own business. He has had enough of making an idiot of himself. Davis and Bradley treated him like a wounded animal. Sympathy in eyes but don't get to close it could bite out of pain and confusion. They were surprised that he completely lost interest in that case, pretending that he didn't hear when they were talking about her. He tried to avoid everything that would mean standing in her way.

It didn't mean that he would give up. Catching perps was his job. Few days ago they raided a house and seized a nice shipment of ecstasy. Very big one. The guy they busted was working for someone very familiar. Sanchez must have been pissed by such a loss. And that improved Bosco's mood a bit for the time being. He managed to wade through the pile of paperwork that had been waiting for him for weeks. But when his eyes got bleary and words on the white sheet blended into a one black stain he decided to call it a day. It was still too early to go home and Narcotics officers offered him and Bradley to go out for a drink. And they nagged so long that they couldn't refuse. Bosco warmed to Narcotics Sergeant a little bit. He still thought that Bradley was a jagoff but after a few rounds he seemed to be a nice one. It was jus a one or two because Bradley speed up to be with his lovely wife and since he didn't really know these guys working with him he left too.

When he was finally alone it hit him how exhausted and befuddled by all that happened he was. That it was time to go home and get some rest. Time dragged for him and he couldn't wait when he would be in his apartment. In his bed.

So when he opened the door he didn't bother to shut it. It just slowly moved back and closed after a while. He let the phone ring endlessly just like he didn't make the effort to answer his cell in the bar. Someone really wanted to contact him but it didn't matter for him who it was and what he wanted. His jacket landed on the chair standing nearby. He took a few steps toward his bedroom too tired to raise his head or watch where he was going. But after a while he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks. His mouth dropped open and he was speechless. Cruz was sitting on his couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. The white dress she was wearing ended a little bit below here knee leaving her calves and feet bare. He had to admit that he couldn't take his eyes off these legs. Long, shapely and just perfect. The red stilettos matching the red, floral pattern on her dress were lying close to her. His eyes wandered upwards slowly reaching her face. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her slender fingers with red nails tangled in front of her. She was looking at him intently with her chin resting on her knees.

"Surprise." She whispered softy and after a while turned her head avoiding his eyes that were still trained on her. Bosco felt baffled. She looked so different. Innocent and fragile. There wasn't a trace of smile on her lips. She seemed so calm but somehow thoughtful, focused on something else, maybe a little bit worried. It was like the lull before the storm.

Bosco was still too shocked to and couldn't find words but he felt anger building up. He felt rage rushing through his veins. He was drawing in quick, shallow breaths and snorting them out. He turned around and flounced out to his kitchen. Trying to cool off and give vent to his anger he banged his fists loudly on the counter. Immediately after that he was back, even more infuriated.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked angrily throwing her dirty look. She didn't answer him. Just slowly rose from the couch and moved slowly toward him. All the time she was looking him straight in eyes. She stopped just in front of him, lifted her hand and put it on his cheek.

"I think that I need your help." Her hands slowly encircled his neck and pulled him closer to her. She was standing on the tips of her toes making up for the few inches he was taller than her. She leaned toward him and lightly brushed her lips with his. She moved back carefully, unsure and testing whether she got to him. She looked questioningly, trying to read his face and the way he would respond. Encouraged by the lack of reaction she kissed him again, this time deeper and longer. She was gently teasing his lower lip when his movement startled her. He turned her around and pushed her roughly against the wall. He pressed her hard with his body as if he wanted to crush her, clasping her hands tightly a little bit above her head. She didn't avoid his look even though he was eyeing her dangerously. There was no way she could escape him this time but judging from the satisfied smile that played across her lips she didn't intend to. It was even more promising than she thought. So when he started to kiss her hard on the mouth she returned it fiercely. With every second it was becoming hungrier and more passionate.

He started to move lower, sucking skin on her neck toward her shoulder. Reaching a strap of her dress he put it down on her arm with his mouth. His hands released hers as he needed to use them somewhere else. They slowly wandered to her breast and started to rub her nipples ruggedly through the thin material. He could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra. After a while he lowered one of his hands toward her leg, all the time caressing her body. He slid it under her dress and moved up her hip. He pushed her leg toward him, making her wrap it around his back as it threw her off balance. She nearly fell but he supported her. But it brought her even closer to him. She searched for his eyes and saw the same thing that was in hers. Longing, desire, urgency. That seemed so familiar. She could have sworn that she saw that look in his eyes. She thought that it was probably that night when they were together. She opened her mouth to ask him but he didn't give her a chance, kissing passionately her lips. He put his hand on her other leg and did the same thing with it, hoisting her up and securing her back against the wall. The question she wanted to ask him didn't occupy her mind any longer; they were so absorbed in pleasure they were giving each other, not paying attention to anything except them. Nothing could disturb them, even the phone that kept on ringing endlessly in the background.


	18. Afterwards

It took him a few minutes to realize that it wasn't a dream and the knocking that he heard was real. It was more like somebody was banging at his door with fists, persistently and with more force every time. When he couldn't stand it any longer he decided to get up and open the door. And show that person how cheerful he could be in the morning.

"Coming." He mumbled drowsily into the pillow. But the noise didn't stop. It was getting louder and louder every second. He could feel an awful headache starting in the back of his head and that definitely didn't put him in a good mood.

"I am coming." He lifted his head a little and shouted angrily. That's when he felt something moved beside him. Or rather somebody. And that surprised him. He opened his eyes but his sight was rather blurry. A woman lying close to him or rather at him shifted uncomfortably and turned around. The sheet tangled somewhere around her hips but still the view was nice. Slender, tanned back, shoulders and dark hair that emerged from underneath the pillow that was covering her face. Mostly ears. It took him a moment to realize who she was. But when he finally did a smile spread across his face. And that's when the knocking started again. Bosco quickly got up and headed toward door. Somewhere in his living room he tripped over and almost fell. In the last moment he supported his weight with the wall. Coursing loudly, he bent down and found the cause of his nearly broken leg. His jeans. A few powerful images run through his mind. All reminding him about last night. He grabbed them and put them on. Then he looked around, trying to find his shirt but could nowhere see it. Probably it was lying somewhere nearby, mixed with Cruz's clothes that were scattered all over the floor. When he opened the door he wasn't surprised.

"Where the hell have you been!" Davis greeted Bosco and immediately walked into his apartment. He was impatient and sounded as if he was frustrated. Beside angry of course.

"I have been trying to contact you million times yesterday. Calling here, your mobile, your mother and even Faith. And you are such a…."Davis was bawling out.

"You what! Called FAITH? You truly are an IDIOT Davis. That's NONE of your damn business what I do…" Bosco was so furious that he couldn't find words. The last thing he needed right now was Faith meddling into this case and as always trying to protect him from bad Cruz.

"I'm your lieutenant." Davis shouted angrily and came closer. He was standing in front of him as if he wanted to face him bout that.

"In my free time." Bosco answered back throwing him a dirty look. They were eyeing each other dangerously for some time both trying to cool off and find a way to talk and not kill each other.

"Where have you been?" Davis asked calmly, still traces of anger in his voice.

"In bar. With Bradley and his guys. Ask them. We had one or two beers. " Bosco replied annoyed, his eyes focused on Davis, following his every move.

"Just how big were those two beers?" He flouted but Bosco kept a stiff upper lips. Not receiving any answer he made a step toward Bosco but another thing caught his attention. He looked down and saw that his shoes were tangled and covered in something white with a red pattern. Davis bent down and took it. He was looking at it intently for a while, then lifted his eyes and glanced disapprovingly at Bosco.

"Nice Bosco, nice." He said ironically. "So you are screwing some narcotics officer and you didn't want anybody to interrupt you. What's her name, Mandy or Melissa? Or maybe even you don't know it?" He taunted.

"You know why I tried to contact you yesterday? Cause I thought that you wanted to help me, help Cruz." Finally he got some reaction from Bosco that seemed to be uneasy.

"Yeah, that's right. She is in deep trouble. Didn't agree with Sanchez and ended up in disgrace. His guys are looking for her. And better if we reach her first, cause they will kill her. If they hadn't already done it."

"Thanks for concern but I am still alive." Davis heard behind his back. He looked with reproach at Bosco and turned around to see Cruz wearing only Bosco's shirt and boxers.

" Of course thanks to Sergeant Boscorelli." She added looking intently at Bosco and slowly approaching himholding his glance all the time.

"No doubt Sergeant Boscorelli took a really good care of you." Davis said, evident hint in his voice what kind of care it was.

"So I guess you two will talk about it later in the precinct. Am I right?" Her words were directed to Davis but her attention never leaving Bosco. She was teasing him with her proximity, gently touching his arm, then cheek, looking softly straight into his eyes. And he was fully focused on her, not noticing Davis any more.

"Yeah, right." It intimidated Davis a bit what was happening in front of him and he decided to leave them alone. For their sake and his.

"Oh, and Lieutenant?" Davis stopped dead in tracks and turned around. He was afraid of that new Cruz. Beside he thought that they forgot about his presence a long time ago.

"I believe it's mine." She said gesturing toward her dress that Davis was still holding in his hand.

Sorry, but I don't have any dictionary here with me so you will have to put up with a few errors. Please review and tell me whether I should continue this.


	19. Truth

"I don't get it." Davis said confused and shook his head. " One day you two sleep with each other, another you bust up and try to kill each other. Literally. Then the whole precinct can see you two fighting, hating and threatening each other and now after few years you two are back to the point A, except it's your apartment this time." He summed up disbelievingly.

"Welcome to my life." Bosco answered with a forced smile, traces of disappointment and regret in his voice.

"Tempestuous relationship. But honestly what did you expect? Both you and Cruz have temper that should be handled by specialists as a major threat to community. " Monroe said and sat on the Davis's desk. "Don't give me that look, it's true, ask Davis." She looked at her husband expecting him to confirm what she said.

"Oh come on, Monroe. Quit this "I am city councilwoman and I am always right."" He said the last part in a high, dulcet voice, imitating Monroe. To be honest he was furious at Davis. Why every married man had to be such a softie and couldn't make a decision without his wife? And had to rattle to her about everything he saw in his friend's house? The thought that he could act in the same way terrified him. But back to the point. That's how Monroe ended up in the precinct, in Davis's office with them. It wasn't such a bad idea after all; she knew Cruz pretty well and could help them in deciding what to do next.

"I am not but you are not either." Monroe flouted eyeing Bosco dangerously. He wasn't afraid of that glance and stared at her defiantly.

"Maybe we should focus on Cruz and drop it whether Bosco is a hot- headed, smug jerk and my beloved wife acts like a goody- goody?" Davis said and received evil glares from both of them.

" I am not a…" Words came out from her tight- drawn lips. She was a bit pissed and her fists were clenched.

"He is right let's focus on Cruz." Bosco supported him, trying to direct the talk back to the right subject. Both of them looked expectantly at him. It was time to spill the beans.

"She doesn't remember anything." He said quickly.

"But are you sure?" Davis asked and received a funny look from Bosco. Judging from what he sawin the morningfrom all people Bosco should know best.

"It's impossible Bosco. How…. But she was… you remember the interrogation…she said…so she must have known that…something doesn't fit here." Davis and Monroe were both confused. What they saw and what Bosco told them didn't match.

"Maybe I should put it in a different way. She doesn't remember who she is. Nothing about working for police, knowing you, Monroe or me." He corrected himself trying to be more precise and explicit.

" I still don't understand." Their faces told him that how vague and unclear it was for them. For him too, but only at first, later it formed a coherent whole. Something that he should prepared from the beginning.

"Well, let's suppose that you were in her shoes. You lose your memory in the explosion and there is nothing that would help you to find out your identity, no badge, gun, ID, nothing. You are bewildered, lost, nobody is looking for you and you don't know who you should look for. So what would you do then, hmm?" Bosco asked, not really paying attention to the answer for his question. He was lost in thought, wondering himself what he would do, trying to feel the way she felt then.

"Well, I don't know but that's not the point. Beside Cruz must have…" Davis was caught off guard.

"Cruz being Cruz had to quickly get control over the situation, people, the newly found conditions, and adapt to them, try to come to terms with the fact thather past would be a mystery. That somehow everything changed and she couldn't tell whether for good or for bad and whether she should be lucky that she doesn't remember it. She had to accept it and try to lead a normal life leaving her past behind. " Bosco said calmly.

"I guessed that part. But why such a strong reaction when you called her Maritza, when you were interrogating her? What the hell her words about her previous work meant?" Davis asked not knowing more than before Bosco's answer.

" You know that for people with amnesia no matter how hard they try torecall something, to find a clue, past remains an unsolved puzzle. The more they seek the more frustrated they get. But sometimes it's a matter of luck, of coincidence that they come across a missing piece and it triggers a few memories." He stopped to take a breath and turned his head toward Monroe to meet her eyes. "Usually the distinct ones, connected with strong emotions.Sometimes very traumatic." He saw a flicker of understanding in Monroe's eyes.

"Does she …." She asked quietly.

"Yes." Bosco answered softly, looking in another direction.

"But how does she…"Monroe tried to ask another question but Davis cut in.

"Could you stop with this does she…, how she…, could she…? And could somebody explain it to me what are you talking about?" Davis was getting impatient and annoyed. He was waiting for an answer but was met by dead silence and them turning their faces from him.

"It's very personal, Ty." Monroe said after a while. She felt very uneasy about telling himwhat happened to Cruz why they were working undercover.

"You remember that time after the shooting in the hotel. When Cruz was working with Sasha?" Bosco asked and saw Davis nodding his head.

"We had an undercover assignment. Something that supposed to be medical service was in fact sexual service. Cruz was playing a hooker." Monroe had trouble with forming sentences. She had never told anybody about this.

"And you?" Davis asked surprised, feeling a little bit betrayed. After the IAB mess he didn't expect her to keep anything secret from him.

"I was working camera, taping their faces." She said unsure.

"You probably don't remember it Davis but they locked up a perp called Warner. Among other clients. Burly, dark- haired son of bitch." Bosco said. " He got a sentence for raping a few girls." He added quietly.

"One of them was Cruz." Monroe revealed softly expecting Davis's shocked reaction. His eyes grew wide and his mouth was open.

"That's why Cruz doesn't want to remember her previous work." Bosco stated calmly.

"But why hadn't she quitted her job sooner, right after that? Why did she stay in force, in Anti- Crime?" Bosco looked at them, a few things still needed to be cleared.

" Cause she doesn't remember that she was a Sergeant working undercover as a hooker. She thinks she reallywas a hooker. And because she was raped she decided to quit her previous job, meaning prostitution. Guess how she imagines our first meeting." Bosco chuckled. The last part still amused him. They were adjusting to what they heard when somebody appeared in the office without knocking.

"Sergeant Cruz is downstairs." Finney informed them. He appeared to be shocked as if he saw a ghost, intimidated or even scared.

"We know Finney. Don't worry about it. I had to talk with Davis and left her there." Bosco soothed him. And Finney slowly calmed down. But when he saw Cruz sitting behind Bosco's desk in their office and reading some reports, he thought he was seeing things. And when she told him that they were waiting for him upstairs in this typical manner of her it made him feel again like a rookie that had just finished academy and was receiving help from older officers or his superiors. She used to help him with reports and that particular memory crossed his mind. "Yes Ma'm." He answered instinctively, turned around and automatically made for Davis's office. He couldn't see the smile that spread across her lips when he left her alone.

"So I believe there's something you want to tell me." Finney said unsure.

"Yeah, Cruz doesn't remember who she is and it will stay this way." Bosco said. It rather sounded like an order.

"But I thought that…"

"You thought wrong." Bosco didn't let Finney finish what he wanted to say. Davis gave him a warning look that he should drop the subject. The atmosphere was getting tense.

"Let's go and find out." Davis jumped from his seat. Bosco and Finney followed him downstairs. When they appeared they saw that she wasn't alone. Apparently someone managed to make friends with her. And it made Bosco a little bit suspicious. It was Bradley. But he soon forgot about it when she focused her attention on him.


	20. Office

Hey, it's been a while. Can't promise that I will update it soon. But pop in from time to time and maybe it will be the day. Of course if you still want me to continue it. :)

Bosco and paperwork. That was a rare occasion. But Bosco volunteering to stay and do paperwork…. Nobody thought it could ever happen, including him. The common knowledge was that reports were not his strongest. And when the typewriter was in the picture, Bosco was out. But right now he wouldn't trade it even for that adrenalin- flowing, high- speed car chase Bradley was in. The thing is that sometimes it doesn't matter what you do. It counts with whom. And today he wasn't sitting in the office alone.

"What's so funny?" He raised his head and looked at her, arching a brow. Cruz could hardly suppress a chuckle, covering her mouth lightly with her hand.

"You. Pretending to be focused on the file lying in front of you. " She answered challengingly with a self-satisfied smirk on her lips.

"I am…" His heart skipped a bit as she slowly lifted her long, shapely leg and seductively crossed it. Pointing out how short and tight her skirt was today.

"Focused." He added as his eyes dropped to her laps and followed her every move anxiously.

"I can see." An innocent expression crossed her face. But her glance was triumphant. That was really a piece of cake.

"But you don't seem to mind that?" He licked his lips nervously, all the time gazing longingly at her legs. Not leaving them even for a while.

"Not at all." She purred sultry and that surprised him. He looked back at her face a bit confused, wondering whether it was really an invitation or she was just tempting him. But Bosco being Bosco had to at least try.

"Oh my, look who we have here, Davis. Tell me, you really couldn't find a better place for this than Bosco's desk?" That's when Bradley came in. He had this uncanny ability to show up in the most inappropriate moment. This mixed with his busybody nature and nasty, rude remarks made people wish they had skinned him alive the moment they saw him.

"What's biting him?" Bosco turned to face Davis, looking at him questioningly.

"Nothing. He's in good mood." He replied casually and took a seat, visibly tired. Bosco rolled his eyes in annoyance and promised himself to kick Bradley's butt on the very first chance he was given.

"So you caught that guy?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah, punk was driving over 50 mph speed limit 500 feet away from the school. Just think what might have happened." Bradley said simply as he was grubbing around files on the desk. Something wasn't right here. Bosco sensed that at once. Other way Bradley would have been swanking around.

"Man, that's not why you started chasing him. " Davis taunted him in a high voice, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You are exaggerating." Bradley gave him a mockingly look.

"Wasn't that because the kid pulled up next to you on the red light and when it went green he yelled "Want to race to the station, old man?" and then jammed on the accelerator pedal? " Davis rubbed it in, staring fixedly at him. Some things were not supposed to be left unsaid.

"And you couldn't let go, Bradley?" Bosco added, making no attempt to stifle his grin.

"You would?" Point taken.

"And when we finally caught him, you know what he said?" Davis couldn't hide his astonishment. His eyes were darting from face to face.

" Nice work pa! You must have been doing 105 mph to keep up with me!" Bradley finished impatiently for him, and gave a snorting sort of smile.

That's when Cruz couldn't hold it back any longer and a quiet, soft chortle came out. Soon a fits of uncontrollable, disbelieving laughter ran round the room. Everybody seemed to enjoy that little story pretty much.

"Very funny." Everybody except Bradley. He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Cheer up, Bradley. And better get used to it. It's not like you getting any younger, right?" That was the last straw. This time Bosco pushed it. Bradley was boiling inside with anger, thinking of a way to get even but none of the immediate, filthy replies that sprang to his mind seemed to be satisfactory. After a moment's silence and them looking expectantly at him, waiting tensely for his response, he did the only thing that was left, in his opinion. He walked out, slamming the door.


	21. At night

I had some time. And I'm going to update it soon. :). Please R&R.

Perfect. This moment was perfect. Just as every other when he could open his eyes in the middle of the night and see her there, lying beside him. He would just look tenderly at her face, content with a hint of a soft smile, glowing with something that he couldn't really describe. The gentleness and warmth that was radiating faintly from her was so unique and special. So captivating. Intuition has been always telling him about this softer side, it just kept silent when it came to letting him know how to reach that part of her. That's why there was so much distrust, lies and pain. But now everything was so different. His feelings were different. They were more powerful. More true. Stronger than the last time.

Then after a while when he would finally gather some courage he would wrap his arms tightly around her just to make sure she was real. That he wasn't dreaming. That she wouldn't disappear like she did so many times before. Something that haunted him too often. He would then softly stroke her cheek with his hand, brushing so lightly, barely touching her smooth, tanned skin. Not wanting to disturb her peaceful state, he would just listen intently to her deep, steady breath that sounded reassuringly calm. In this perfect moment she would usually shift drowsily at first but then relax under his touch, slowly turn around and move toward the welcome caress.

He could really get used to it. He could wake up every day feeling the warmth of her body, curled and snuggled into him, with her face buried in his chest. Her long, shiny hair spread across him filled the air with a delicate scent of cocoa butter shampoo. For the first time he felt complete as if he belonged here. As if it was a part of the natural rhythm of life, something he was looking for. Something that was missing in his life.

She could fill that emptiness. Because she was special. Special for him. But he has known that for a while. Quite a long one. The relationship they had was far from what he thought he needed. What he wanted it to be. But it showed him emotions, so profound, extreme, uncontrollable he had never experienced before. Only with her. And nothing could spoil it. Not even the lies that were quietly crawling around.

Still there was something that was bothering him. Bradley, that overbearing, arrogant son of bitch was getting impatient. Catching Sanchez was slowly becoming his obsession. It wasn't only matter of promotion, of glory and respect for breaking up this gang and arresting his leader for good this time. He seemed to be more aggressive. More and more driven. And reckless.

"_If you searched all the rooms and met no resistance it means that you probably kicked down the door of the wrong house, Bradley."_ The memory of what Cruz had told him earlier today when had been sulking and just looking for somebody to take his frustration out on made Bosco smile. That remark had touched a nerve. A sensitive one. But she had been right. Not every lead was going to get them collars with this case. And today's raid was a blatant example of that.

"_It was a right one." Bradley muttered angrily through gritted teeth. Then he eyed them sharply and stopped on Bosco, challenging him to answer back. To pick a fight. But Bosco just looked pityingly at him knowing very well how disappointed and powerless he felt. As if a long awaited prize was snatched right from his nose. _

_That's when Bradley's eyes moved toward Cruz and bored into her. Judging from that intense look something was going through that little brain of his. Something that made Bosco very uneasy._

And it left him with nagging suspicion that Bradley, getting desperate and out of options would try to drag Cruz into this. Force her into helping them. And that would surely cause more harm than good. But it wasn't the only reason why getting her too involved had to be avoided at all costs. Knowing so well how strong she could feel about something and her loyalties even now he wasn't quite sure what she would do.

But it wasn't right place for such thoughts. Or time. He could feel his eyelids slowly becoming more and more heavy and prickling a bit. Tiredness started to kick in. His eyes narrowed and then closed after a while. But he wasn't falling into a sleep right away. There were still a few minutes when just feeling her closeness would lull him back to sleep. And these few precious minutes belonged only to him.


	22. Later at night

It took me a while and I'm not pleased with it. But I'm working on something else too. So enjoy reading and please R&R. Somebody loves deception? 

Amazing how firmly such a little drop of water could connect to the smooth surface of window glass. For a short while being just a tiny, tear shaped spot that somehow appeared. Impossible to see for somebody not focused on that exact point.

Stirring hesitantly as if scared of a wrong move it bent slightly to the left. Another moment it was twisting and turning, every time with more force. When it reached the lowest place it just vanished leaving gentle yet wide curves along its way. Curves that all together formed a thin, long line that ripped the side of window in two.

Funny how that small, insignificant drop could create so much confusion. So much difference. Arriving one unguarded moment disappearing the next therefore so difficult to notice even for attentive ones. But so obvious when a single stream of water became visible on the glass. And that seemed to be only evident trace of that tiny bit. The only sign revealing its presence.

But sometimes you happen to find that little drop on the window. By chance or with some help. And then everything makes sense. Because once you recognize it you know a storm is coming.

* * *

The rain pattered gently against the window. Beating out a soft yet steady rhythm as another and another drop tapped on the glass and rolled down, drawing wavy lines that hurriedly disappeared. Without a delay a new one showed in its place, slightly changing the pattern with a more tight curve.

Bosco woke up. Tossing and turning around he tried to find this comfy position that made him sleep so soundly for the last few hours. And go back to that beautiful dream that gave him so pleasurable sensations. No matter how deep he buried his head in pillow something kept him awake. For one thing he couldn't find her, groping around the bed. For another he forgot what he was dreaming about.

Beside he could still feel that weird, little thing moving slowly on the back on his neck, making him uneasy and cold. His hand reached for arm and brushed across skin. He looked at his fingers, carefully studying the crystal liquid at their tips. Water. How the hell it happened? That's when a bit confusing yet familiar sound caught his attention and made him look at the rain- lashed glass. He got up and walked to the window that somehow was left slightly open, just a little bit but still. He didn't like to sleep with the windows open. He closed it and decided to see why she wasn't in bed with him.

A soft, muffled laughter was coming from the kitchen. Carefully taking his steps he made it there without stumbling or tripping on something that could later turn out to be his belt. When he saw her gazing through the window with her back turned on him he stopped quietly in the doorway. It made him smile. Lazily he leant against the frame and folded his arms.

"I'm sure you did." At first he didn't know what she was talking about. He tried to recall things she told him earlier in the precinct. Anything it could refer to. But none of this made sense. Because she wasn't talking to him.

"But that was the point, right? " She purred to the mobile phone that she kept in hand, pressed to her ear. And that was strange. Disturbing even. Because right now he couldn't think of anybody expect him that she could be phoning like that. As he was listening to her words the smile slowly faded from his face.

"I proved my loyalty." She said slowly.

" And that raid … it went well." She whispered after a while. Her head tilted gently to one side, looking intently at a little drop. " Convincing." She added as she lifted her hand and touched the cold glass where it fell.

"He doesn't suspect anything. " A soft smile flickered across her face as she was tracing that little drop rolling down with her finger. Her eyes following every bent and move of it.

" Yeah, I'm careful. But that… " Her voice broke as her finger stopped on something she wasn't expecting to see. The reflection on the glass belonged to him.

"I have to go." She shut her phone and with a quick turn she could see him standing in the doorway. It wasn't just an impression. He had been standing behind her.

"You heard." She said softly, trying to avoid his glance, looking at the table where his keys, bills and other little things lay. Among them was her bag. But she couldn't do it forever. She had to take care of it. Slowly she lifted her huge brown eyes and looked at him beseechingly. But it didn't really worked on him. His eyes were cold and piercing. And a grimace of disgust and disbelief twisted his face.

"Just let me ..." She pleaded, trying to convince him but he spurted out of the kitchen.

"No." He said as he pushed her hand that tightened around his arm, trying to stop him.

"I thought you changed, Maritza. But you haven't. You are the same person that used me with dying declaration and with Noble. Deceiving, manipulating and framing people that's what you do. And nothing can change that. " He was flouncing around the bedroom, shouting and looking impatiently through the drawers of his dresser, bedside table, banging them.

"Not even what happened with Lettie. Or Mikey. You dragged them into that mess. And they got killed. I thought thatit taught you something. Guess I was wrong." He continued, opening the wardrobe forcefully and throwing out clothes that were folded into neat bundles.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She uttered, staring at him eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"It's time you found out. " Something rested in his extended hand. A small red book that all this time he kept hidden under his shirts.


	23. Get him

Thanks for reviews. It took me a while but I wrote something else to. Don't you want to check it?

„Just how long it was going to last? Month, two, half a year? And then what?" She slammed the door with such force that even these few people that tried to feign indifference when she showed up in the precinct gave in.

"Then everything would be back to normal." He lay back in his chair. A smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth as he watched her struggle to keep her anger at bay. That was going to be an interesting talk.

"Meaning what?" Cruz hissed through her teeth. She leant across the desk, trying to intimidate him but he wouldn't fall for that trick.

"This." He shrugged and gestured around the room with his hands.

"You really thought it could work out? That I would believe you couldn't find anything else but THIS ?" With the end of the sentence she was shouting at the top of her voice. But he just looked at her in silence. And that silence seemed odd. She jerked her head in the direction of the door just to see that everybody in the precinct was staring at her, cops, perps, drug dealers. She could feel eyes from every direction fixed on her, anxiously waiting for her move.

"It's all I would offer. And you would take it." He said calmly.

" What makes you so sure?" Furiously she rolled down louvers on the doors and pane of glass separating his office from the rest of the unit, throwing them dirty looks, immediately making them absorbed in the interrogations and reports they were doing.

"You wouldn't have much choice." She knew he was right. That she would agree on everything just to get out of that mess.

"But you know what's wrong with that nice, little plan you came up with?" She started after a while. "I would never leave it like that. I would dig further and further. And find out the truth." There was no doubt in her voice.

"You would. Or maybe one day it would just come back to you. Maybe with some help." He said slowly.

"And what would be then, huh?"

"Does it change anything that you know the truth now?" He saw realization dawn on her face. She turned around and took few steps away from him, trying to calm down. Trying to accept what she heard. She has never felt so deceived in her entire life.

"I bet you had fun. All of you. Just looking at me, dressed like a hooker, behaving like I was going to jump onto your knees with a whip in my hand." She was so lost in thought that he wasn't sure whether she was really speaking to him. But apparently she was.

"Can't deny you can be really persuasive. But it must be useful. Especially when you work undercover as…"

"Careful, Bradley. You are playing with a police Sergeant. And I'm not just anybody. "She turned around and looked straight into his eyes. And that was enough for him to bite his tongue when another rude remark crossed his mind.

"If it hadn't been for me.."

"I would have caught him by now. But no. I got all ACU over me. And Boscorelli. Watching you like a hawk, dictating me what I could do or not. " He said a bit angry.

"I can get him." She looked at him as a confident smile crossed her face.

"I want you to stay out of my investigation." He sounded serious about that. "Cruz, I'm not joking. " He added when he saw her arch her brow. But she just turned around and left.

"You can't go on like this." Davis tried to convince Bosco. In vain. There was no reasoning with a person stubborn as a mule.

"I can try. That's the best thing I can do right now." He replied impatiently looking for a file that should be lying somewhere. But it wasn't. And that was a problem, because right now that report should be on Lieu's desk, waiting to be approved.

"She was here few days ago." Davis was not going to let go so easily.

"So what?" He seemed even more focused on the thick bundle of reports that he took from the filing cabinet and tried to look through.

"Boscorelli." He lifted the phone when it rang. "Give me a few minutes." He replied. " O.K. I will take Davis with me. " Then he hang up.

"Boss wants us downstairs." He said simply and hurried out of the office.

"Why?"

"Ask him yourself. "Bosco rolled his eyes. He added grimacing. " And do me a favor. When she comes back tell her there's nothing we can talk about."

"But she didn't want to talk with you." Davis seemed surprised. He didn't suspect how shocking that idea could be for Bosco who stopped stunned and was staring at him. But seeing Cruz in the entrance door, then storming through the precinct and toward the desk sergeant got him into similar state that day.

"_Where is that son of bitch?" She looked sharply at Davis who was standing awkwardly on the stairs not so far from her. Immediately one person came to his mind. Bosco. But he couldn't be more wrong._

_"You've got a hell of explaining to do, Bradley. " She said when she saw him coming out of his office and rushed up there, passing astounded Davis._

"So now we can continue with the last announcement. Boscorelli make sure that another time it will take you a few minutes, not half an hour." Boss said when Bosco and Davis tried to sneak into unnoticed. That was hard because the roll call room was now full with cops from all units.

" I want to introduce Sergeant Maritza Cruz from 55. Some of you probably know her or heard about her." A faint murmur ran round the room.

"Some had the privilege of working with her." He added when they grew silent.

"Like hell." Bosco whispered to Davis just to see his boss looking at him disapprovingly.

"For the last few years she had been working undercover, trying to break up a major drug ring. Successfully."

"Today's raid got us 70 suspects. Drug dealers, suppliers and those on higher levels in Sanchez organization. Including the very top. That was a good police work, Sergeant." He looked warmly at Cruz who was no longer trying to hide a satisfied smile on her lips.

Davis felt an elbow digging into his ribs. He looked questioningly at Bosco nodding slightly toward somebody standing behind Cruz.

"Is that how a cop that has just made a bust of his life looks like?" He heard a quiet word in his ear as he spotted Bradley who now reminded him more of a little wounded puppy than his usual arrogant self.

"Sergeant Cruz will be joining Narcotics. We are waiting here for an official note from Downtown but I think that I can say it right now as well. Way to go, Lieutenant."


	24. collar

It has been a while since I updated this. There is still one more chapter to go but I can't promise when. Also it's not as good as it used to be. I don't have so much time. But I hope you will enjoy. Thanks a lot for your reviews and please keep sending them. One more thing, Cruzin' Bosco this chapter is for you. :)

Sometimes when you fall asleep after a tough day that seemed to have no end strange things come to your mind. All the disturbing images and thoughts that accompanied you all the way along return in one way or another. Often multiplied or exaggerated they always hold something sinister, a possible threat, misery or disaster. And they haunt you as if they were trapped inside, not able to find a way out but a way to your dreams. Dreams that are slowly turning into nightmares.

But when you wake up in the middle of the night, confused and tangled in the shits that stuck to the clammy sweat on your body, that moment they are gone. All these dreadful hallucinations disappear at once. And sometimes it makes you smile a little as you realize that there is really nothing to be worried about. And drift into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. Mumbling "just a bad dream".

* * *

But next morning Bosco woke up to find it wasn't just a bad dream. And that sometimes nightmare actually comes true later that day.

Cruz really made Lieutenant behind that case. They even put her in charge of Narcotics as the Anti Crime had already been taken by Davis. And that day she got her promotion, officially on paper, signed by whoever had enough power and competence to authorize it. _"But not enough brain." _Or so Bosco thought.

From the day number one she started catching up on the backlog she believed she had considering the time she had spent working on Sanchez. _"Supposedly. That's what needed to be underlined here." _He once added getting a cold look from her.

But nobody in the precinct doubted her credibility as a cop. More. They respected her for what she did. And how she did it. Sanchez didn't suspect anything till the moment he saw her standing un the door of interrogation room.

That was an act. A hard one to follow for somebody like him. But knowing Cruz, her methods and ability to put the cart before the horse that shouldn't be surprising. She had her ways as she always stressed talking to him. Ways to fool people. He added when he got to know her better.

No wonder Boss praised her. But judging from the number of collars she really deserved it. Every day lock-up was full of scumbags that she caught. Raids, coming one after another, busting drug rings and chases after pushers, all resulted in endless arrests 24 hours a day, seven days a week. And Narcotics have been everywhere.

With Cruz in charge it didn't take much time to set a new arrest record. Beating even Anti- Crime. And Davis wasn't pleased with it. Just as much as with the fact that she grabbed all the best titbits that he used to get before. And it wasn't in her nature to let go once she grasped it. Let alone share.

That Cruz was back. She was even more determined than before. And she made it known.

"And what did you except? It's Cruz. She likes to be at the top." Bosco said icily to frustrated Davis that couldn't get over the fact that last stakeout seemed to be her success. Her and only hers.

"Or maybe on top, Bosco?" Bradley appeared out of nowhere, putting on as much bigheadedness as always. But nobody bought his smug grin any more. Or that "I don't care" act he tried to feign after being passed over for promotion that Cruz got. And that hurt his pride most for some unknown reason.

Don't you know, Bradley?" Bosco closed a file, put it aside and looked at him intently. And Bradley seemed uneasy about that. Or rather scared. And that was strange.All this situation was strange and nobody could figure out what was really going on with these three. Including themselves.

That tense silence that fell after Bosco's words was finally broken by the noise of quick, light steps on the stairs that could belong to only one person.

"You take participate in the raid but that's our case. And our collar." Cruz stated as she appeared in the door of the office. She looked at them and immediately got the feeling that something suspicious was going on. Some conspiracy involved. Against her.

"Hey, Cruz that's not fair..." Davis started to whine again.

"Not my problem. It's about drugs, yeah? So it's Narcotics collar. " She stood pat on this. And she was right. It was her good if she would let them go with her.

"Can't we cooperate on this? "He asked with hope.

"Sure. My collar. My terms." She replied calmly and just looked at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Decide. We are waiting in the briefing room." She added more sharply. "Bradley, check whether you are not in the briefing room. Now." He disappeared within seconds.

"Reyes called me yesterday. " She fixed her eyes on Bosco. " You thought I wouldn't know it was you who worked her up?You really are that stupid Bosco?"

"What is she talking about?" Davis whispered to Bosco.

"She is sleeping with Bradley." He revealed challengingly as a smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth.

"You know what, even if I was that's none of your damn business." Cruz walked out angrily.

"You happy?" Davis asked as he saw Bosco screwed up the paper lying in front of him and threw it furiously into the bin.

* * *

But that evening Bosco also found out that in real life nightmares come one after another, later that day.

Bradley who had finished few hours before them, just after that collar, was waiting impatiently outside the precinct. Judging from his face he was trying to find the guts to do what he intended on.

"Bosco, wait." He started talking the moment he saw Bosco who tried to ignore him, going straight ahead.

"She was working with me." Bradley screamed finally from behind. And saw that Bosco stopped in his tracks, turned around and looked at him disbelievingly .

" From the beginning. She was working with me."


	25. Matter of trust

_I don't think many people still read this story but for those who do and had to put up with me for so long I decided to finish it. I knew how I wanted the last part to look like but it took me some time. There's a lot of dialogues because I wanted to explain the plot. Also, it's a bit long but I won't write any more of this. Promise._

_I don't like to start a new thing before the old one isn't finished. I still have a few ideas that I plan to use, especially one is very tempting. I don't think I'm ready or want to move on to another show so even if I'm the only person updating B/C stories I'm still going to be here. But it would be great if somebody decided to keep me company. Hope to see you around, guys._

_The songs obviously aren't mine. No profit made. The verses are from "Walk Away" by Rehab and "I Try" by Macy Gray. I advise to listen to these in the places where I put them. Gives better atmosphere of that moments than I could ever describe._

_I want to thank everybody who ever reviewed and will review this story because it really means a lot for me. It gives me a push to write more and writing gives me enjoyment, pleasure and great fun. Once again thanks!_

Finney was in the middle of his last report when he heard shouts coming from the outside.

"Ignore it if you want to finish that report before the shift ends." Davis suggested, studying intently the file lying in front of him. His eyes, glued to that sheet of paper, moved quickly, word after word and then back to the beginning of the row without one momentary lapse in concentration.

Finney sighed and tried to focus again.

But the voices were becoming louder and louder. And easier to recognize.

The scrabbling sound stopped as Finney's hand and inseparable pen froze in the air.

"Isn't that Bosco?" He looked at Davis catching him in the middle of a deep yawn and stretching arms above head.

"And Bradley?" He added anxiously, got up from the chair and stuck his head out of the window as much as he could getting a very clear view of what was going on there.

* * *

Soon the whole precinct could witness these two pushing around and yelling at each other, with Davis and Finney trying to separate them.

"O.K. guys, it's over. Get back inside." Davis ordered the crowd that was slowly forming around them, murmuring and sharing the rumors with those who just came.

"What is going on here?" It didn't take long for the chief of the precinct to appear from his den.

"Nothing. Just misunderstanding. " Davis explained, all the time keeping a tight grip on Bosco who was trying to break free and punch Bradley.

"Again Boscorelli." He stated with concern.

"He will behave. Right Bosco?" Davis added quickly, waiting for a sign that would confirm what he just said.

Bosco nodded. Davis let him go. A few people stayed behind waiting for more but nothing happened and they decided to go back.

"Not so fast, Bradley." Finney grabbed him by the arm and stopped.

" The sooner you start talking the closer you are getting to paramedics station. And believe me, you will need it. " Davis grimaced as he looked at the nasty cut with a trickle of blood running down on Bradley's face.

* * *

Cruz tossed and turned in her bed for a while, trying to ignore it but the banging on the door wouldn't stop. No way. It could go on for ages because giving up wasn't in his nature.

She knew it was going to happen. Sooner or later Bradley was going to spill the bean. And then she would have to do the talking part. But she kind of expected he would choose a better time than the middle of the night after a long, difficult shift she had that day.

She heard her name coming from the corridor. She sighed, jolted the comforter, jumped out of the bed and made for the door. She really didn't feel up to this right now but he didn't leave her much choice. Beside the longer he was waiting the more neighbors would show up, lured by the noise.

"Can we talk, Ritza?" He started the second she slid the door open.

She seemed hesitant.

He looked at her pleadingly trying not to lose eye contact. That was fundamental in this kind of cases. He knew that from experience.

"What do you want, Bosco?" She took a step forward and immediately got blinded by the bright light from the corridor. Annoyed, she turned her face and lifted hand trying to stop it.

"May I come in?" He asked softly.

"That won't get us anywhere."

"To your bedroom?" He came closer and whispered it gently but with a bit of cockiness so typical of him.

She looked away.

That was definitely his favourite way of getting things sorted out.

Next moment he saw the door being slammed in his face.

He cursed under his breath. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Maritza, wait." He managed to stop the door with his hand, before she closed it for good.

"I talked with Bradley. He told me about the deal. How he promised to get you off the hook if you helped him catch Sanchez." He sounded desperate.

For a long, hushed while she was standing there, looking at him intently, trying to guess how much he knew beside that tiny bit.

" He had a good plan. Realistic." She started reluctantly.

"I was going to give him a proof he needed to make the arrest. He would get promotion, I would get a fresh start. And then he would accidentally drop a bomb about who I am so you would be too busy to get in his way."

"But I got caught up and spoilt everything, right?" He tried to joke but got no reaction from her.

" He got what he deserved." She replied, gazing straight ahead, deep in thought, not really seeing him. Feeling his eyes on her she looked at him. The hardness he found there surprised him.

"And you, Lieutenant?" He had to ask.

"NYPD couldn't ask for bigger success than the raid. Somebody had to be promoted." She shrugged and tried to sound indifferent.

" I know you Maritza. What are you hiding this time?"

"I called my friend in the department. He helped me to straighten it out. Make the details fit in. Like all this time I was working undercover for him." She admitted, trying to avoid his eye contact.

"And the explosion was just a cover-up." She added silently, not really wanting to mention that one.

"But it wasn't?" The doubt in his question annoyed her.

"I don't know Maritza." He continued resentfully, under the accusing glance she shot him.

" I had to fix it, OK? And you didn't do much to help me." Her voice raised in anger as she was trying to defend herself.

"Maybe I would if you just told me you were working with Bradley." He shouted as his face twisted into a grimace.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't need to know." She yelled back just as mad as he was.

"Again?"

She looked up at him intently, remembering the other time they had that conversation. She let it play in her head again, experiencing the same emotions she had that day.

She took a deep breath.

" You never trusted me." She said with reproach.

"Oh, maybe because you lied to me. " The sudden change of subject took him by surprise yet he managed to reply pretty fast.

"Right. I lied to you. All this time you knew who I am and you didn't tell me!" She screamed not caring whether she would wake the entire building up.

He didn't have response for that. He looked down guiltily. Knowing Cruz it must have been an ultimate betrayal for her.

"It was always about trust, Bosco." She tried to keep her voice steady but he could still pick up some trembling.

"About trusting without checking me or plotting with Yokas behind my back or anybody else." She continued more calmly.

"Just because I knew what I was doing. "

"And everything would have turned out differently."

" It's past." He tried knowing that it sounded lame. For sure it wasn't a reason that would satisfy her.

" Yeah. But you couldn't change that. Even now."

_Just walk away, just walk away  
There's too much wrong for you to stay  
Just walk away, Just walk away  
Gonna get yourself in trouble, walk away_

Originally it was supposed to end here. But since I was writing it for so long I thought you should get something more. And it should be more optimistic.

* * *

Few days later

It's been a while since she felt so tired. So much work, reports and a new boss that made Miller look like Easter bunny. She ran up the last flight of stairs without wasting time for a break. She could hardly wait to just get inside her apartment.

"You were right." She heard when she reached the top of stairs. She looked around and saw Bosco sitting on her doormat. He seemed weary but judging from the time he had to wait here patiently he had every right to.

"But you didn't come all the way here to tell me this one?" She asked unemotionally as she passed him, trying to find a set of keys in her bag.

"I didn't trust you." He admitted honestly.

"But you didn't trust me either."

"Why wouldn't I? You are such a trustworthy person, Bosco." She sounded harsh.

"For the same reasons, I guess." He said calmly, not trying to move upward or look at her.

"It's difficult to trust people when they keep on letting you down. Even family or friends. You want to believe them but it just gets harder and harder every time. They don't see the damage. The pain. "

"And then comes a point that you get so fed up, hurt and… " He looked her straight in the eyes before continuing.

"…scared you stop even trying."

"I will try, Maritza."

"Try is not good enough."

"But I won't give up. "He stood up and lifted his hand to her face.

"You know, my Ma always says that it's the third time you get lucky."

The song plays in the background as Bosco smiles and walks away.

_Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I beli__eve that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together babe  
But we're not_


End file.
